The Wolf vs Life
by Shadow009
Summary: The son of Masky and Hoodie turned out to be a shadow wolf. He is able to summon shadows when he wants. Shadow ends up staying with the Creepypastas and even has a son. In the end he ends up dying due to a demon inside of him.


"Hurry up brat! We don't have all day!" "Coming big brother!" I put my jacket on and threw on my boots. I stumbled down the stairs but regained balance. I am only 10 so it is very hard for me to slow down as fast as I need to. My long black hair dragged the floor. I ran to my brother and he put my hair up in a braid. "Thanks." He nodded and we left the house. We went to the woods to meet a few of his friends. During the walk I felt strange. I felt eyes watching us. He stopped. "Big brother something is wrong?" "You feel the eyes too don't you?" I nodded. "I thought I was the only one." My ears twitched from under my long braided hair and same with my tail. "Can you sense what or who it is?" I sniffed the air and opened my mouth to get a better range of the area. I stopped and my ears fell to my head. I am part wolf so I am able to do a lot more things than the average human. "Run! If you see something scream for me! Run back home now!" "What about you?!" "I'll be behind you! I'll make sure that it doesn't come near us!" He nodded and took off. I changed into a wolf pup and shot off behind him. A shadow appeared beside me. "Go see what is following us." It nodded and disappeared. It came back. "A teenage boy with a white blood stained hoodie. He has black hair, brown eyes, no eyelids, and a cut smiled as well as a bloody knife." I nodded and managed to catch up with my brother. "Run as fast as you can to the police station to get papa! I'll keep the person here!" He nodded and I turned back. "Keep him here! Don't let the boy leave!" I howled and ran to the teenage boy. I climbed a tree so he wouldn't see me but he ended up hearing me. I jumped down and changed back from a pup in mid air. I landed on my feet and took off letting him follow me. I heard police cars and let my guard down. It was a bad thing though. The knife the teenager was holding stabbed my back and I screamed. I growled and grabbed the knife from my back. I was able to keep my balance for a while. Thank the lord or I would have been killed. He stole the knife back from me and was trying to stab me once more. I moved out of the way and growled at him. "I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice!" Shadows surrounded us and I smirked. "Boy don't let him leave. Do what you must to keep him here without killing him. Injure him badly if you have too." "Yes sir!" I started panting harder and held my back. I saw blood on the ground and began feeling dizzy. My tail curled up and my ears laid on my head. I began feeling off balanced and fell to my knees. I heard my father and a few others. "Shadow!! Shadow where are you!?" "Im over here Papa! Please hurry! I don't know how long we can hold him!" I heard him laugh and I growled. After a moment they came running over. A few of the officers grabbed the teenager and Papa grabbed me. "What happened!?" I started breathing heavily and panting hard. "He….Ugh!" "Sir I seen it all." Two young looking men walked up to us. One had black hair with green eyes. The other dark brown hair and brown eyes. They looked at me and I winced. "Papa…." I slowly began to lose consciences. After passing out I woke up a few days later in the hospital. My back was killing me and I had an iv in my arm along with a breathing mask on. My silver eyes opened and I looked around. "Pa…pa…." I seen him talking to the two and they all walked over to me. Sora, my big brother, was already beside me. "I see your awake. How are you feeling Shadow?" I looked around. "My back hurts still." I looked at the two men and Papa nodded. "It's ok. Don't need to hide them. They know who you are." I lifted my ears up and my tail hung off the side of the bed. "How do you know me?" "Remember how I told you you was adopted?" The door swung open and my mother ran in. "My baby! I heard what happened! Are you ok!?" I nodded and grabbed my ears. "Please no yelling momma." She hugged me and I winced. "Watch the back please." She grabbed my hand and kissed my head. She noticed the two men and gasped. "Oh Tim Brian I didn't know you was here. Please forgive me." "Don't worry about it Tori." "How do you know my mother's name?" I was so confused. "You and Sora has gotten so big!" "Thank you Mr.Tim. Mr.Brian. It's been a while." Brian smiled and walked over to me. "When we seen you in the woods we couldn't help but follow you. We are sorry." I stopped. "Who are you?" "Well where were we before she interrupted? Oh yeah. Remember when I told you you were adopted?" I nodded. "Yeah. You told me my parents were unable to take care of me so they gave me up when I was born. What about it?" "Well Shadow these are your parents." I was so confused. "Impossible. You told me they died a few days after giving me up." "Well we can prove it if you would like." I nodded and they pulled out a hoodie and a mask. "How do you…?" "Have the same hoodie and mask you do? Well it's because we are the ones who gave them to you." "Papa? Daddy?" "Yeah?" "Can I go see home?" Oh course honey." "Well son we will warn you now. The others are very…. Different. You might not get use to them right away." I nodded. "When can we go?" "Tim why don't we take him now? We have Jack so if he ends up getting hurt he can fix him." "But I don't think he is ready to see Jack just yet." "Why not?" I tilted my head. "Plus when you said they are different do you mean like me?" They nodded. "Some are different like you. Others are just weird." I nodded. "Well let's go!" I changed into a pup and gasped. I shook it off and managed to get down to the floor. The iv fell out of my arm and I wiggles out of the breathing mask. "Before you go why don't you get changed?" I nodded. "Papa Momma Sora I'll see you soon!" Papa Brian picked me up and took me to get my hoodie and mask. In my room I changed into a pair of black pants a white shirt. I pulled on my yellow hoodie and pulled the hood up to hide my hair. I put the white mask with red facial features on it. (Eyes and a mouth) They pointed to the pocket knife I had laying on my table and I nodded. "Ok." I put it in my pocket and pulled the hood to my head. The hoodie was long enough to hide my tail and it was able to hide my ears. Papa picked me up and carried me to the edge of the woods. "Put your mask down and don't pull it up ok?" I nodded. Daddy grabbed my hand and smiled. He put his white mask on. It was solid white except with the faint red stains and the black eyes and mouth. Papa pulled his yellow hood up and slid on his black mask with red eyes and a mouth. I wouldn't really call it a mask because it covered his neck too. He even pulled his black gloves on and gave me a pair. "Put these on." I nodded and slipped them on. "Well Ready Brian? Ready Shadow?" We nodded and I was carried into the woods. I got this horrible feeling like I did with the teenager. I held onto the pocket knife and rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We are almost home." I nodded. "Ok Papa." After a little bit we arrived at a huge mansion. I seen it and the feeling was worse. It felt like so many people was about to jump out and kill us. I squeezed the pocket knife about to open it. "Ready?" I nodded slightly and daddy opened the door. I seen a few people. Not people. Monsters. One was so tall it barely fit in the room without bumping its head. Two was on the couch. They looked like children. One a little girl in a pink blood stained dress holding a blood stained teddy bear and her face was covered in blood. The other one reminded me of Link from the legend of Zelda. He dressed in all green but blood flowed down from his eyes. Then you had a black and white clown with a very long striped nose and sharp teeth. I went to pull out the pocket knife when Papa shook his head. "We are back Master. Sorry for asking so long." "It's fine Tim Brian. Who is the child?" I started shaking with fear. "Hey what's wrong?" I struggled and Papa dropped me. I fell to the floor and shook me head. I started to get up when I felt my wound reopened. I still got up and ran to the door. I only got to open the door before I was grabbed. I screamed. "Come now!" A few shadows appeared and freed me. I managed to run out of the door and removed the mask part way. I was so scared. I was to scared even to cry. I didn't know what just happened. Blood soaked my back and the hoodie. I felt someone beside me and I jumped. It was Papa. I started moving back shaking. "W-what are t-they?" "They are your family. Why don't we go back and introduce you to them? We can start with the master first. Then we can introduce you to Sally and Ben. We can even introduce you to Laughing." I nodded hesitatingly and slipped on my mask. I went to stand up and I yelped. "My back opened back up Papa." He picked me up and shot back to the mansion. "Tim get Jack!" "Damn it! Don't tell me the wound reopened?!" He nodded. "It's ok. Eyeless is the best doctor we know." I nodded and clenched his hoodie tightly." He shot up the stairs holding me and started knocking on a door. A man with a blue mask with black stuff dripping from it opened the door. "Yes Hoodie? Masky?" "Eyeless this is Shadow. There was an accident and…" he seen the blood on my hoodie and I could tell he was shocked. "What happened?!" "A sheet white teenager wearing a blood stained hoodie stabbed me. He had no eye lids and a cut smile. He looked like a psychopath." "Oh I see! Well hurry up and bring him in Hoodie. I'll stitch him up." He nodded and Papa helped me remove my hoodie and shirt. I managed to put my tail in my pants and it wasn't noticeable. I laid my ears down and they blended with my hair. Eyeless stitched up my back and patched it up. Scars and scrapes covered my body and I managed to get up. "Thank you…. Eyeless right?" He nodded. "Not a problem kid." I looked at my parents. Eyeless touched my shoulder and I shivered. "Your freezing!" "Well I'm dead so duh I'm freezing." I stopped. "What?" "Im dead. I was killed. Just like everyone else's in this house." I stopped and they nodded. "We are." I chuckled. "At least Papa was right about one thing." "Well let's introduce you to Master." Papa picked me up and I nodded. "But first lets get you a shirt to put on. Your only a child." "Yes sir." We went to a room and I was handed another hoodie. I slipped it on and it went to my thighs. "Ooh." I pulled it up and stretched. I chuckled and daddy picked me up. "Daddy before we meet it can I ask you something?" "Sure kiddo. What is it?" "Well I wanted to know what it's name was." Papa and daddy looked at each other then understood what it was. "His name is Slenderman. Most people calls him Slendy though." "Why doesn't he have a face?" "He does have a face but you wouldn't want to see it." "He is very kind when you get to know him." "Ready to meet him?" I hesitated at first then nodded. We left the room and went to the living room. "Shadow this is master Slenderman." I waved shyly. "H-Hello sir. I-I'm Shadow." "Hello child. How did you manage to become so close to my proxies?" I clenched Daddy's shirt and looked away. "It's ok kiddo. You can tell him." I nodded and turned back to look at him. "They are my parents." He stopped. "I see. So can we see what makes you so different?" "Master lets take this to another room." He nodded. "Lets go to my room. No one will bother us there." We headed up the stairs to the very top floor and the very last room. It was the biggest. He opened the door and shut it once we all entered. Dad set me down and I wobbled. He kept me steady. "The thing that makes me special?" He nodded. "Well I already seen it before but can I see it fully?" I nodded. "Come my friends." I sat on the floor and a few shadows sat beside me. "Yes sir?" "Hello my friends. I want you to meet Slenderman." They glared at him. I flinched. "D-don't worry. He is n-nice." "There is something else isn't there child? That is to make your special." I nodded. "Show me. Convince me why I shouldn't kill you here and now!" I stopped and started trembling. I was so scared. What would happen if I show him and he doesn't think they are real? Would he try to kill me still? I slowly pulled down my hood and my ears lifted off of my head. My tail curled around me and stuck up over the hoodie. I looked at him terrified and my shadows growled. "D-don't w-worry. I b-bet h-he w-was just j-joking." "Momma Wolfe!" A large wolf shadow appeared. "Oh honey you are shaking like a puppy on a winter night!" She noticed my parents and Slenderman. She growled loudly and nudged me. "Change." I changed Into a pup and she carried me away. She left the room and found the room she thought was the best. It was the attic. No one was there and it was dark. She laid me down and curled around me. "Oh baby don't worry. Momma Wolfe has you. Momma will protect you." I nodded and trembled. "H-he t-threatened t-to k-kill me." I started crying and she covered my eyes. She licked my head softly and curled around me to calm me down. I began to calm down not long after and she smiled. "Now there we are. That beast won't hurt you as long as Momma is around. Don't you worry my pup." I nodded. "Thanks momma Wolfe." She licked between my eyes. "Not a problem my pup. You are still young. You need someone who can take care of your properly. Why don't we go back home Ok?" I nodded and she picked me back up. She made sure not to hurt my back and left the attic. We ran into my parents and she growled. "I'm taking my baby home! That freak threatened to kill him! I will warn you now! Anyone else threaten him and they will be my dinner!" She turned around and walked to the living room. Before she could get the door open we was spotted. It was the Link boy. "Ooh wolves." I stopped and she set me down. "H-he r-reminds me of L-link." I looked at him. He glared at me and picked me up. I changed and growled at him. "Put me down you fucker!" He let me down and I fixed my mask before it revealed my face. "What are you!?" "My name is Shadow. I am the child of Tim and Brian. Also the pup of Wolfe. And the adopted child of Tori and Luther. What I am is not a concern to you. Now what I want to know is why did you pick me up?!" He chuckled. "Well bitch my name is Ben. I am the glitched version of Link. You called me Link so I picked you up!" "Well bastard I'm a guy for starters so don't call me a bitch! Secondly I didn't know who the fuck you were so don't pick me up! Or do you wanna have a bad time!?" I walked off and changed back into a wolf pup. I limped away and Wolfe carried me back home. I changed back and petted her head. I opened the door and removed my mask. My hoodie was taken off and I walked around shirtless. I walked to my room and laid down. Wolfe laid down beside me and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm here my son. I'm here." She hugged me and I sniffed. "Why did they have to do that?" "I don't know honey. I don't know." Weeks passed and I never went back to that mansion. Every so often I would see Papa and Daddy but not for long. A lot of nights there would be murders and we would hear about them in the morning. The boy who was trying to kill me broke out and hasn't been seen since. Police and investigators has been trying to find him. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. It was Tim and Brian. "Hello Papa and Daddy. What's up?" "We wanted to know if you wanted to try to come back over? We know last time wasn't really great but we wanted you to see if you could try and get along with them." I stopped and flinched. I nodded slowly and hesitantly. I walked to my room and threw on the gloves, the hoodie and held my mask. I put the knife in my pocket again and walked back to them. I wrote a note and placed it on the table for my adopted parents to see. They was out for the moment with Sora trying to pick him up from his basketball game. I was feeling better but not perfect. We walked out and locked the door. I put my mask back on once we got close. We went back and opened the door. I seen Ben and waved at him. "Hello Ben. Sorry for the other day. I wasn't myself." "It's cool. So wanna play video games with me?" I nodded. "Sure." He tossed me a remote and we went head to head. I beat him a few times and that got him so surprised. "So you play video games all the time?" He nodded. "It's pretty fun but boring because no one can beat me." "Interesting. So I have a question." "Go for it." "You said last time I was here you are a glitch correct?" He nodded. "That's right." "Then are you able to get into the electronics?!" He nodded. "I mostly live in there. Also that's how I do all my hacking." "So cool!" He chuckled and patted my head. "Like a little puppy." I stopped and gave him a fuck you look. "So can I ask a question?" I nodded. "Sure. What's up?" "What happened to your back?" I stopped. "Before I was brought here the first time I met a teenage boy in the woods with my older brother." I clenched the controller. "He has bleach white skin. Black pants. A blood stained white hoodie. Black hair. Brown eyes. Black rings around his eyes. I'm guessing because he burnt his eye lids off. He has a blood stained knife and a large cut smile. He followed us and both me and Sora knew about it. I was adopted so I was different than him. I told him to run to get help and I would hold the teen off. I ended up holding him off and keeping him close at the same time. While doing that he stabbed my back. He was caught but last night he broke out and we don't know where he is now." I heard growling. "So you're the brat who managed to capture me!" I stopped. I was to scared to move. "Babe don't scare the kid more than he already is." He grumbled and huffed. "Fine! Only because you said!" "Thank you. Now kiddo why don't you go find Masky and Hoodie before he changes his mind. I nodded and stood up. I looked down so I wouldn't see anyone or thing and changed. I went to run off when I felt someone pick me up. I growled and noticed it was that guy. I changed back and trembled. I stopped trembling and slapped him straight in the face. I glared and growled. "Unless you want the fangs and claws I suggest you let me go!" I brought my legs up and kicked his head down. He dropped me and I growled. "I don't know who the hell you are or why the hell you are picking me up but don't even do it again!" He laughed. "Or what?! Your call your mommy on me?!" I looked down and chuckled. Then the chuckle turned into a murder like laugh. "No I won't call my Papa! I'll kill you myself!" I grabbed my pocket knife and stabbed his chest. "Unlike you I don't play around!" I removed the knife and kicked him to the floor. "Now don't you dare get in my way again!" I heard foot steps coming from the corner and someone hug me. "That's my boy!" I wagged my tail and it was seen though the hoodie. I grabbed ahold of my knife again and spun it in my hand. I walked over to the teen and put it to this throat. "So still wanna mess with me or do you think you should leave me alone?" I tilted my head and chuckled. "That's what I though. I got up and spun the knife before sliding it back in my pocket. I walked to Eyeless's room and knocked. "Eyeless someone is in need of a doctor." He walked out and I chuckled. "Your welcome." He walked down to see the teenager on the floor. "Damn who mess you up Jeffrey?" He glared at me and I smiled. "That would have to be me." I crossed my arms and growled. "He picked me up. He now knows not to mess with me." I chuckled and looked at Ben. He nodded in agreement and I chuckled. "So what do you all do around here anyways?" The clown walked up and touched me shoulder. I yelped and jumped. "Ahh a clown!" I hid behind Papa. "Your scared of Laughing?" "Shut up. I'm not a big fan of clowns after what happened last time." I began remembering what happened at a circus. A clown walked up to me and put a gun to me head. I stopped and just looked at him. I pushed my mask closer to my face and Wolfe appeared. "Hey momma Wolfe. What bring you here?" "Well my pup I heard from a little birdie that there is a clown here." I nodded. "Please don't worry. Everyone seems so cool with him so I don't think he will do what that other clown did." I sniffed the air. "He doesn't have a weapon with him anyways." "Ok baby. Just call me if you need me." I nodded. "Ok Momma." She smiled and disappeared. I went out from behind Papa and looked at Laughing. He waved at me and I waved back. He held out a sucker and nodded. "It's ok. Take it." I nodded slightly and took it. "Thank you." I removed my mask slightly and put it in my mouth. I smiled and walked over to him. "I'm Shadow." "Nice to meet you. I'm Laughing Jack but most people call me Jacky or Wacky Jacky." I chuckled. He picked me up and I smiled. I opened my mouth for a moment and he looked. "Fangs?" I nodded and removed the sucker. I opened my mouth wider so he can see. "I'm a pup still. When I'm older I'll be able to change into a big wolf like Momma Wolfe." "Oh that wolf that just appeared and disappeared?" I nodded. "Can I see!?" I nodded and smiled. I put the sucker back in and changed into a pup. The mask shrunk and I smiled. I howled cutely and wagged my tail. "See. When I'm older I'm able to get bigger and stronger. Isn't that right Daddy?" He nodded. "That's right kiddo." "Daddy?" I nodded and he sat me down. I sat by daddy's feet and he picked me up. "This is my daddy and over there is my Papa." "Does Slendy know about him?" I stopped and looked around. My ears fell to my head and my tail tucked between my legs. "He isn't here is he?" "No honey. He is in his room. No need to be afraid." I nodded and changed back. I was sat down and I walked over to Ben. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wagged my tail. "Whatcha doing now Benny?" He chuckled. "Hacking this dudes computer. Wanna see?" I nodded and hopped on the couch. I turned into a pup and sat in his lap. He started to pet my head and I smiled. I seen the girl in the dress sit down and I got closer to Ben. "Aww a puppy!" She went to grab me and I stopped. "Sally please don't be to fast. He is still new here. He isn't use to a lot of people yet." I nodded and changed back. I maneuvered my mask so it would cover my whole face again and pulled my hood up. "H-Hello." She stopped and smiled. "Hello I'm Sally!" "I-I'm S-Shadow." I sniffed the air and froze. "Slendy!" I started shaking. I changed into a pup and tried to hide behind Ben. "What's wrong kid?" I started whimpering and Wolfe came back. She grabbed me and curled around me. "Calm down baby." I calmed down a bit and heard her growling at Slenderman. She got up and walked in front of me. "You're the beast who threatened to hurt my pup! I hope your proxies gave you my message." He looked at them. "So Wolfe what was your message?" "Do that again and I'll kill you! No one threatens my puppy!" I stood up. "I-it's Ok Momma Wolfe. Y-your right. No one should threaten me but people will because I'm different. If he wants to kill me I'll let him try." I chuckled and removed my mask. I changed back and opened my eyes. "I will warn you now. I'll rip you to pieces before you can even touch me." I shattered the sucker in my mouth and growled. I closed my eyes and put my mask back on. Papa and daddy walked in front of him. "You might be our son but we won't let you hurt our master." I stopped and sighed. "Fine. I might as well not even be considered your son then." I removed my mask and hoodie. I took off the gloves and laid them on the floor folded neatly. I smiled and looked at Ben, Sally and Laughing. "We'll see you guys. I don't know if we will see each other again so goodbye." "Shadow don't go!" "And who is going to stop me!? Certainly not the two who will let their 'Master' threaten to murdered their son! If you want me dead then try and kill me yourself. I will not just let you though. Plus I'm not stupid Masky and Hoodie. Ben Drowned. Slenderman. Eyeless Jack. Jeff the killer. Sally. I know exactly who you guys are. Well known murders. Kills anyone and everyone who gets in their way. I read my books and I'm not stupid. I have eyes everywhere in this town." "Sir your brother is waiting for you to get home." I nodded. "Thank you my little birdie." It nodded and left. "I am the master of the Shadows. I can disappear and reappear somewhere. I can hide where no one can find me. I can kill you all in a second without you all knowing who it is. So if you don't want me as your son fine but don't come back to me trying to claim me." I looked down and Wolfe nodded. "Lets go back my pup. But be aware that Jeff is outside of the door. There is also another one with him waiting for you." I nodded. "Must be Smile Dog with him. Don't worry we will take our short cut." I pointed to my parents. "Remember you're the ones who abandoned me the first time and your giving me away again. Just let that sink in." I smiled and snapped. We was both gone in an instant. We appeared in my room and I covered my mouth. Tears fell down my face and I curled up on my bed. "Oh honey don't cry. They are the ones who did this. You are such a amazing child. You shouldn't have to go through this." I hugged her. "Thanks momma Wolfe." The door opened and Sora seen me. He ran over to me and I hugged him. I started crying. "Big brother!" He hugged me back. "What is wrong!? What did they do to you!?" "Big brother they… they abandoned me again." I sniffed and he hugged me tightly. "Don't worry little pup. Big brother Sora is here. It's ok." I hugged him and he kissed my head. He kissed my eye and nose then my lips. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I kissed back. Wolfe left and locked the door. "How about we go to my place? Mom and dad are home." I blushed and nodded. He picked me up and I unlocked the door. I wrote a note telling them we was at his house and we vanished. We arrived at his house and he locked the door. He closed the blinds and pinned me on the bed. It wasn't the first time we did this. He did this to calm me down or when he need to clam down. He kissed me again and removed my clothes. I helped him remove his shirt in a snap and looked at him blushing. He smiled and kissed my chest. He ran his hand down my body and grabbed me. I gasped in surprise and then moaned. He began to stroke me and I wagged my tail slowly. "B-big Brother. Ah! Ugh! Mmm!" He smiled. "Go ahead." He let go of me and began to suck on me. I stopped and moaned. "Ahh! Mmmm! Ugh!!!" I started panting and he let me go. He swallowed and licked his lips. I began to catch my breath and I seen a boner in his pants. I smirked and got up. I unbuttoned his pants and revealed his cock. I touched it and it was wet. I chuckled and began to suck on his. "S-Shadow!" After a moment he released in my mouth and I swallowed. He licked the cum dripping from my chin and laid me back down. He put his fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them. He removed them and put one inside of my ass. "Ahh! Mmm!" He put the second one in and I looked at him. He smiled and removed his fingers. He positioned himself and rammed himself into me. I spasmed and gasped. "Ahh!" "Tight!" My tail stuck straight up and he snickered. He began to move and my tail wagged. "Ahh! S-Sora." He began moving harder and faster until I released again. After a moment he removed himself and I began to suck on him again. He released inside my mouth and I smiled panting. I swallowed and laid back down. He laid beside me panting and covered us up. I snuggled into him and he left a few marks on me along with bite marks. I bit him a few times and saw I left scratched on his back. I stuck out my tongue and fell asleep with him. That night I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I got up and put on my black robe. I grumbled and opened the door. I yawned and seen it was Papa and Daddy. I growled. "What do you want?!" They looked at me. "We are so sorry Shadow. We came back to see if you want to come be with us. We talked it over with master and he said he doesn't mind having you. He said the only reason he was threatening you is because he wanted to make sure you are strong enough to stay. He said if you come live with us you can be a proxy like us." Papa held out my hoodie, mask and gloves. "What do you say son?" I looked away and felt someone hug me. I smiled. "Hey Sora." He kissed my head. "Hey." He yawned and noticed who it was. He glared at them and held me tightly. "Why are these bastards here!?" "They want me to come live with them." I sniffed the air and looked behind them. It was Jeff. "Hello Jeffrey. I see you had the guts to come see me too." Brother noticed him and looked at me. "Grab the gun!" I chuckled and spun a pocket knife in my hand. "I think he knows not to mess with me again." I tilted my head and smiled at him. "Jeffrey come here a moment." He walked past them and I smiled. "Can I see that knife of yours? I know you have it. I can smell it." He handed it to me and I sniffed it. "You have had this knife for a while." I started coughing. "Ew! Dried blood! Here take it!" I threw him his knife back and held my nose. "So did Benny come too?" I poked my head out out the door and looked around. I heard the tv flick on and I smiled. "Benny!" I ran over to the tv and watched him climb out. I jumped him and he fell to the ground. I hugged him. "Benny! You came you came!" He hugged me. "Hello kiddo." I laughed. He got up and I looked at brother. "Big brother this is Ben. Ben this is my big brother Sora." Sora was just sitting there in shock. "Big brother come on!" I ran over to him and kissed his head. I sighed and chuckled. "Watch this." I pulled at the bow on my robe and it untied. Sora noticed it and tied it back. "Aww no fun! But I got you to snap out of it." "What are they?!" "Big brother they are my family. This is uncle Ben. My Papa Brian. Daddy Tim and uncle Jeff." I wagged my tail and howled. "Your to excited about seeing us Shadow." "Well I'm happy. I have calmed down a lot. Thanks to Big brother Sora." I stopped and felt my hair. My eyes widened and I cringed. "Ewww I'm sticky! Ew ew ewwww!" I snapped and I vanished to the bathroom. I took a shower and came back wearing my hoodie, black pants, my mask on my head and my gloves. I smiled and chuckled. Then I stopped. "Will I ever see my big brother again?" I hugged him and he picked me up. "Yes you will. You can visit when ever you want too. I already talked to Tori and Luther. They said that it was up to you." I looked at Sora and he smiled. "Go Puppy. You belong there with them. As I can see they are like you. They are different. You should be with people who are different. I'll come over and visit." I stopped. "I'll come and visit. I don't think it's a good idea to come over." He nodded and kissed my eye. "Just always remember I am here." I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you Sora!" "I love you Shadow." "I love you too Sora." He put me down and I spun the knife in my hand. "I'll see you soon Sora." "Maybe another round when you some over?" I blushed and smiled. "Of course." I chuckled and we waved at each other. I touched them and we all vanished. We arrived back at the mansion. I seen Slenderman and motioned me to come to him. I walked over to him and he removed my mask. "You are a brave kid. I want you to become one of my proxies. You will be able to go out and will be able to stay together with Masky and Hoodie." "If I May Master but he has surpassed us. He was able to stand up to all three of us and even threaten to take us all down. None of us would even think about that. This kid told it straight to our face." I looked around and poked my head through into the kitchen. I seen a guy with short brown hair and a mask covering only his mouth. He had two hatchets on his side, wore a pair of yellow goggles and a jacket with its hood up. I looked at him and tilted my head. "H-Hmm?" He turned his head and see me. I jumped and hid behind the corner. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He was making funny noises and I poked my head back around the corner. He was making waffles. He turned back and seen me again. "Masky is that you?!" He ran around the corner and I darted off. He ran after me and grabbed my arm. I yelped and started to shake. "L-let me g-go!" I pulled out of his grip and Papa walked over to my. He picked me up. "Toby?" "H-hey H-H-Hoodie. W-whose t-the kid?" "Papa w-who is he?" "Oh Puppy this is Ticci Toby. We all call him Toby. Toby this is my son Shadow." I flinched and looked at him. "W-why does he m-make Th-those noises papa?" "Well it's call Ticks. He was born like that. Weird isn't it?" I looked at him. "H-Hello T-Toby." He waved and smiled. "W-wanna W-waffle?" I nodded shyly and Papa put me down. Toby grabbed my hand and I followed him. He handed me a waffle. "Syrup?" I shook my head. "I hate being sticky. It messes up my fur." "Fur?" I nodded. "I'm a wolf pup." I moved my mask a bit and began eating the waffle. "I am also able to… how do I put it?" "Sir your brother is at the edge of the woods with his friends. Want me to tell him to leave?" I shook my head and picked off a bit of waffle. I gave it to the shadow bird and shook my head. "I'll go tell him myself. Can you tell Papa and daddy where I'm going please?" "Yes sir!" It disappeared and I chuckled. "I can do that." "What w-was t-t-that?" "It's was one of my shadows. Ohh wanna come with me to see my bro? He is really nice but normal." He nodded. "Just don't hurt them ok?" He nodded. "Lets go then Toby!" I grabbed his hand and we vanished. I ran around in the woods and hid behind a tree. I seen my brother and chuckled. I began playing with him. "Hehe!" "Who is there?!" "Sora!" "Who are you!" "Tina!" "H-how do you know me!?" "Tyler!" I laughed. "Over here!" I laughed and played for a bit longer. Me and Toby started laughing. I vanished and changed into a pup still wearing my mask and hoodie. My gloves was still on too. I walked over and wagged my tail. "What are you guys doing in the woods?" They jumped and I laughed. "Who are you?!" I smiled at Sora and he picked me up. I licked his nose. "Hello big brother. Couldn't wait for me to visit? I just left like an hour ago." I laughed and fixed my mask back. "It's been a while Tyler and Tina. How has life been?" I changed and chuckled. "Shadow?" I nodded and my voice went solid. "So why are you here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here alone? Haven't you learned from what happened to me Sora?" He stopped. "W-we was just p-playing. C-calm down bro." "Shadow can I come out now?" I nodded. "Come out Toby." He walked out and I grabbed a hatchet. "Can I play with this?" "S-Sure." I grabbed it and spun it on my finger. "Who are you and why are you playing with my brother?!" "Sora calm down this is Toby. Toby this is my brother Sora." "H-Hello." I heard foot steps coming from close by. "Fuck! You guys need to go! Now!" "Why? Is something wrong?" "Toby is that who I think it is?" "I-if y-y-your talking b-bout P-puppet t-then Yes." "Damn it! If you guys don't go…!" I felt someone start to choke me. "Let… me… go!" I stabbed him in the arm multiple times but he never backed down. "Come to me!" A few shadows appeared and I started to panic. "Attack him!" "Yes sir!" They ran up to him and even Toby was trying to get him to let go. I growled and threw my legs over my head. I bashed his head down and he let me go. I began coughing and growling. "What the he'll Puppeteer!?" "Who the hell are you?!" I growled. "My name… is Shadow. I am the son… of Tim…. And Brian." I started to catch my breath. "Go get… Papa and daddy." One nodded and shot off. I grabbed my pocket knife and flung it open. I spun it in my hand and chuckled. "So the Puppeteer right?" I threw the knife and flashed around causing him to lose balance. I grabbed the knife and stabbed straight through his chest and tore it out. I bashed his head into to ground and blood covered my hoodie and mask. I laughed and stabbed his arms. "Your lucky my brother is here or I would have finished you off!" I made two great big holes in his arms and ripped the knife out. I growled and closed it. I put it in my pocket and chuckled. "Don't mess with me!" I looked at Toby and he smiled. "A-amazing! No o-one has e-e-ever b-been a-able to t-touch h-him!" I looked at my brother and his friends. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." I removed my mask to reveal an eye. "I told you to leave though." I sighed. "Can't be helped." I removed my mask and kissed my brother. I stuck out my tongue and quickly put it back on. "Next time call when you come by the woods. Don't ever go into the woods alone or ever. I might not be here to protect you next time. Now uncle puppet I might be a pup but I hate when people mess with my family. Understand that. Next time I won't go easy." I heard my parents running through the woods and smiled. "Papa! Daddy! I took the Puppet down!" "How!?" I laughed. "A knife through the chest. He wasn't that much of a challenge. So what do we do with him?" "I'll take him to Jack. Can you transfer him home?" "Oh course." I chuckled like a little kid and touched him. He vanished. "There you go. I see master isn't with you?" "Oh he is. He just doesn't want to scare those three." "Oh I see. Don't worry Master I did that in front of them. You won't be nearly as bad as them. As long as you don't threaten to kill them!" "Fine Fine. My children I won't hurt you. I know I will get beaten down by the puppy." I smirked and removed my mask. My ears perked up and he sat down on a log. I walked over to him and he sat me on his knee. "Don't be afraid you three. He won't bite." I smiled and they walked to my voice. They seen him and gasped. "Sora, Tyler, Tina meet our master Slenderman." I chuckled and jumped over to brother. He hugged me and kissed my head. "So have they been nice to you?" I chuckled. "For the most part. How did Momma and Papa take it when I left?" "They were upset but they understood why you did." "I see. So Tyler and Tina how have you been?" "Good actually." They nodded to each other and Tina smiled. "Daddy is still a military general and Momma is still a Doctor." "So have you seen them lately?" She looked away and shook her head. "I see. What about you Tyler?" He nodded. "I have been great. My family has been doing their own thing. My girlfriend is having a baby next week. His name is Zen." I smiled. "So cute!" I changed Into a pup and sat down. "How about you Shadow?" I smiled. "Amazing! I met my real parents." I pointed to papa and daddy. "Papa Brian and daddy Tim. They have been really nice to me except this morning when they pissed me off. I met my other family members. Well some of them anyways." "You were scared of Sally!" "Im not use to new people Ok!?" I sighed and chuckled. "Oh daddy I hear Toby calling for you." "Fuck!! Brain!" "I got you. Up their." He nodded and climbed the tree. I tilted my head. "Just go with it!" I nodded. "M-Masky!?" I pointed towards town. "He is that way." He nodded. "Thanks kid!" I nodded and he shot into town. "He is gone." "Thank the lord!" "Well you three should go back home. It's getting really late. We don't want you getting hurt. Here I'll take you guys." I changed back and smiled. I put my hood up and nodded. "Papa I'll be back." He nodded and we left the woods. I walked Tina and Tyler back first then Sora. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I blushed and kissed back. "You said next time we see each other we can have another round." I chuckled. "Fine. My birdie can you tell Papa and daddy I won't be home for a while?" He nodded and disappeared. I locked the door and he shut the windows. He picked me up and took me to his room. He removed my hoodie and put it on the floor. I chuckled and he pinned me down again. He kissed me and started grinding against me. I moaned quietly and blushed. He removed my shirt and pants. He put his hands down and removed my boxers. I blushed and smiled. I kissed him and removed his clothes. "How kinky. Your only 10 and your having as much fun as me." I smiled. "You taught me to be like this." He kissed me and smirked. "I don't need to prepare you do I?" I shook my head. "I'm fine." He smiled and kissed me. He put his tongue in my mouth and put himself inside me. I moaned against his lips and squeezed my eyes closed. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. "Ugh! Mmmm! Agh!" I bit his shoulder and licked off the blood. He blushed and moved faster. After a moment he slowed down to tease me. "Mmmm! F-faster." He chuckled. "No." He held onto my hips and put me on top of him. "Why don't we try it this way?" I blushed. "I…. you never did it like this before." He smiled and kissed me. "Well just moved your hips up and down." I nodded and blushed. He held onto my hips and I rode him. He pressed me down hard and I gasped. "Deep!" He moved me like that and kept going deeper inside me. I looked at him and moaned. "S-Sora I-I'm…!" He chuckled and nodded. "Me too." He flipped back on top of me and kissed me. I released and he pulled out. He released on me and I glared at him. "You know I hate being sticky." I started trying to regain my breath. He started panting and fell beside me. He chuckled and looked at me. He kissed me. "I just love the face you make when I do that." I glared at him and raised up. "I have to take a shower. Wanna join?" He nodded and picked me up. He started the water and put us in. I pressed my head up against his chest and tried my hardest not to fall asleep. Once we was clean he dried my hair off. "You need a hair cut." "Maybe later." I began to fall asleep and he smiled. He changed the sheets quickly and laid me down. He covered me up and I fell asleep. He put our clothes in the wash and laid beside me. He covered up and fell asleep. At around 4 in the morning I woke up and managed to slip out of his arms. I removed my clothes from the drier and looked around. I bandaged up my neck and arms. I slipped my hoodie on along with my other clothes. I put my gloves on and cleaned my mask. I kissed his head and vanished. I went back to the mansion and seen Ben. I smiled and waved. "Hey Benny." "Sup kid. Wanna play?" I nodded of course." I sat down and slid my mask up onto my head. I opened my eyes and smiled. "So what game?" I seen his face grow red and he looked at the tv. "Call of Duty." I chuckled. "Ok. Sounds fun." We began playing and I heard footsteps running closer to us. I looked behind me and smiled. "Hello Papa. Hello daddy. Is something the matter?" "Yes something is the matter! Where were you?!" "I was at Sora's House. Is something wrong?" They sighed and removed their mask. "Next time tell us where you are." I nodded and went back to playing with Ben. I looked over and paused the game. I noticed my parents left the room and he looked at me. "What?" I pointed to my neck. "You have a hicky. Well more than one. You and Jeff must have had some alone time." He blushed and jumped off the couch. "N-no we didn't!" "Then who did you sleep with? I can go tell Jeff that's your cheating on him." His face was bright red and I laughed. "Calm down. I can smell him on you." I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry but your adorable when your embarrassed." He was at loss for words and left the room. I was dying laughing. Years passed and I only was able to see Sora a few times. I turned 14 and I was already an expert on murdering. I met everyone and they all love me except the Puppeteer. We never get along. Jeffrey and I train a lot to gather and go out at night for a few kills. I play video games with Ben a lot and help out around the mansion. I put my mask and hoodie on. I slipped my gloves on and my pocket knife in my pocket. "Papa. Dad I'm going to see Sora. I haven't seen him in a while." They nodded and I chuckled. I vanished and appeared on his bed. He was asleep and I brushed his bangs away from his face. I removed my mask and he started to wake up. "Hmm?" He rubbed his eyes and I smiled. "Oh? How was your nap?" He perked up. "Shadow!?" I nodded. "How's it going Sora?" He kissed me and I smiled. "I missed you too. I have been so busy lately that I rarely even get to leave the mansion. He grabbed me and pulled me down. After a few hours I showered and bandaged up my neck and arms. My ears stuck up and my tail swayed. I smiled. "I'll go get you something for your headache." I walked down stairs and grabbed him some medicine. I walked back up to him and handed him it. He took it and I kissed his head. "I'll ask master if I can take off tomorrow. It is your 21st birthday." He smiled. "You don't have to." I nodded. "I do though. You are my big brother. That morning I managed to convince Slendy to let me have the day to spend with Sora. "Well where to first?" "How about a hair cut? We both can use one." I chuckled and nodded. "Ok." I changed into a kimono and put my hair into a braided bun to keep it from dragging the ground. I smiled and looked at him. He changed into a matching kimono and put his hair in a mini bun. I chuckled and he kissed me. "Lets go." I nodded. Once we arrived at the salon I looked around. "Wow. It's been a while since I have been in one of these." He nodded. "I know. Mom use to always cut our hair." I nodded and we walked to the front. They sat us in a chair beside each other. "So how long have you two been together?" I laughed. "I'm his brother." They stopped. "No way!" I nodded. "I can prove it if you would like?" I took the top part of my kimono off to reveal my bandaged chest. I grabbed their hands and put it on my chest. "No boobs. Plus I'm only 14." They looked at me and I nodded. We laughed and looked at each other. "I'm Shadow and this is my big brother Sora." "Nice to meet you boys. I'm Kuna and this is my little sister Luna." We waved. "So you from here?" We nodded. "We are. We live not far from here." "Ok let's get started. What cut do you want?" I thought about it and then chuckled. "I don't want it short so can we have it to my butt?" She nodded. "Sure hon." She took my hair down and the braid hit the floor. "Dang!" I chuckled. "I only had it cut once." She chuckled. "I can see. So to your butt right?" I nodded. "Think we can cut it in the braid? We can give the rest away." She nodded. "Your so sweet! Of course we can." I smiled and she cut the braid. "There you are!" I laughed. "Thanks." She cleaned to edges and dusted off the hair on me. She put the hair in a bag and put it in the back. I smiled and bro and stuck out my tongue. "Papa and dad is going to be so happy when I show them I cut my hair." I spun around and chuckled. "I can't wait to show Mom and dad that I got a hair cut without them doing it." "You don't have the same parents?" "Im adopted. My real parents abandoned me when I was born because they wasn't ready for a child. Now I'm living with my real parents. He is living on his own but every so often I come over." I smiled. "Who are your parents? We might know them." I looked at them. "Doubt it. Barley anyone knows my parents." "Well who are they?" "My Papa is Brian and my dad is Tim." I smiled and they looked at me confused. "I have two male parents. My Papa physically had me." The salon door opened and I felt someone pick me up. "Papa!? Dad!? Why are you guys here!?" "We heard from the master you took the day to spend with Sora." I nodded. "It's his 21st birthday." I chuckled. "Ms.Luna. Ms.Kuna this is my Papa and dad. Look Papa! Look dad I got my hair cut!" "Cute! That's our little puppy. At least know you can do your job without your hair getting in the way." I nodded. "I know right. My hair was always getting caught in the branches when I ran back." I laughed and they put me down. We got done and walked out. I held Sora's arm and he smiled. We walked to the edge of the woods. "Now go back to master you two. I bet he is worried sick." They sighed and nodded. "I guess your right. See you when you get home." I nodded. They pulled on their masks and went back to the mansion. "So where do you want to go to next Sora?" He smiled. "How about to the park? There is someone there I want you to meet." I nodded. "Ok!" We walked to the park and laughed. I looked around. "So who do you want to show me?" "Tyler! Zora! We're here!" I smiled. "Tyler and his girlfriend?" He nodded. "And Zen." They walked over to us with a small boy. He was around 4 years old and looked at me weirdly. I looked at him and gave him a weird look. "He is staring at me." "Zen that's not nice!" I looked at Tyler and he smiled. "It's been so long Shadow! You remember Zora right?" "Yeah last time I seen her you two was dating. I see your getting married soon." They nodded. "I noticed the rings on your fingers." They smiled and I looked around. "I smell metal and blood." I closed my eyes and opened them just as I felt someone close by. Everyone looked at me and I reached out my arm behind Zen. I growled and noticed a man. He stabbed me but was aiming for Zen. I flipped and bashed his head into the ground with my foot. He got up and went for me again. I moved out of the way and stabbed his shoulder with the pocket knife I had. I bent his arm behind his back and broke it. He screamed and I sat on him. I grabbed the knife and growled. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." I nodded at Sora. "Get the cops over here." He nodded and called for them. Once they arrived they brought an ambulance just in case. They noticed my arm and patched it up. They put stitches in it and wrapped it. "You were brave out there kid. What is your name?" "Shadow." "You're a brave kid Shadow." "Well it's not the first time I was stabbed or had to protect someone." "Huh?" "Age 10 stabbed in the back by a kitchen knife while trying to hold off a murder in the woods. A few weeks later someone went to kill me so in best the crap out of them. So I'm use to it." I walked over to Zen. "You ok kiddo?" He nodded. I smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. Next time watch your back. You guys too. I just happened to sense that guy just in time." I ruffled his hair. "Well you guys better head home. Don't want any other accidents." They nodded. "Thank you so much Shadow." I nodded. "Not a problem. Well Shadow where do you want to go?" I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Follow me!" We ran off and I knew exactly where we was going. We arrived at a amusement park and I smiled. He nodded and we went in. We went on rides and played games. That night there was even fireworks. We sat down and watched them by a tree. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me close. I looked at him and he kissed me. He broke the kiss and we smiled at each other. Once we got home he pinned me to the couch. He made sure there were no blinds open and made sure all the doors were locked and curtains closed. I smiled and pulled him to me. "Do as you like. You can go slow and calmly or quickly and rough. Today I'll let you pick one." He kissed me and put his tongue in. I moaned into the kiss and kissed back. I stopped and smirked. "My friends do me a favor and make sure the tv or other electronics can't be turned on or hacked please." They nodded and I smiled. "Thank you." "What was that all about?" "Ben might interrupt us." "I see." He put his hand underneath the top of my kimono and removed it. He began licking my chest and I watched with a blush on my face. He bit me and I winced. "Ah…" he removed the rest of my kimono and went even lower. He nipped my tip and I moaned in pleaser. He began sucking me when someone knocked on the door. I growled and looked at the door. "I'll get it." He shook his head. "Leave them." I blushed and chuckled. I nodded and he went back to what he was doing. We moved it to behind the couch on a pallet that was had their already for some weird reason. I covered my mouth and began moaning. He kissed me and there was another knock. We just ignored it. He put his fingers inside me and my ears perked up. My tail curled and I started panting. I called out Sora's name quietly and he blushed. He kissed me again and unbuckled his pants. He looked at me and I nodded. I made sure my legs was not getting in the way and he put himself into me. I covered my mouth and he kissed me. "I'm the only one who can hear you. No one else is allowed to." I nodded and kissed back. He began thrusting hard and fast into me and I couldn't help but moan a little bit loud. I tried my hardest to keep my voice down but a few times I couldn't help it. The noises where a little embarrassing but I didn't care. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smiled. I looked at him. "Go ahead and cum." I shook my head and I whispered back to him. "I know who it is. I don't want him knowing we are doing this." He smiled and whispered in my ear. "I'll make sure your quiet." He smirked and grabbed me. I gasped and he kissed me. He began stroking me and I spasmed. I came all over my self and I looked at him. I kissed back and he came all over me too. We started panting and he laid beside me. We chuckled to each other and he kissed me. I got up and couldn't feel my legs. He managed to grab me before I fell. "Shower?" I nodded and he picked me up. He gave us both a shower and I managed to put on a robe without falling. We both laid down in bed and passed out. That morning I woke up after him. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. "Master is going to kill me! Fuck that! Papa and dad is going to kill me!" I got up and my back, ass and legs were killing me. I winced and bandaged my neck, arms and chest. I threw on my hoodie and mask along with my gloves. I pulled my mask onto my head and shot down to the living room. "Leaving?" I nodded. "Sorry but if I don't go now I'll be killed. No joke." He nodded and kissed me. "See you." I nodded and handed him a little box. "Oh yeah this is for your birthday. Hope you like it." He opened it and smiled. It was a necklace I got him. "I love it!" He kissed me and I smiled. "I'm glad. Well I got to go!" He nodded and waved bye to me. I vanished and was back at the mansion. "I apologize I over slept." I felt a few pairs of eyes on me. My ears fell and I stopped. "I'm sorry Papa. I'm sorry dad. We went to the amusement park last night and didn't get home till late. We watched the fireworks and fell asleep just as we got home." "Well do it again without warning and you will be grounded!" I nodded. "Yes sirs." Two years passed and I was finally turning 16. I changed into a wolf that morning and howled. I was a big wolf now. I was the size of a fully grown female wolf. I ran down to the kitchen and saw Slendy baking a cake. I fixed my mask and looked at him. "Smells amazing!" "Thanks my child." I smiled and changed. I removed my mask and looked at him and smiled. "Have you seen Papa and dad?" "They are training. Why don't you go train with them?" I nodded and flashed outside. I watched as they ran at each other about to hit each other. "No! Your doing it wrong." They seen me and I walked over to them. "When training never run at each other like that. What y'all should do is use the trees to train. It will give you stamina. Also it will make it where you have to look for each other so it will be better training for sensing the prey too. Not only that is that you have to be on your guard at all time so make sure you don't get attacked. There has been a time or two where I was attacked while killing. Always be prepared." They nodded. "Smart. I would have never thought of that." I smiled and put my mask down back down. "Is it ok if I explore the woods?" They nodded. "Just be back when we call." I nodded and vanished. I appeared on the edge of the woods and looked in town. I felt hot for some reason and looked around. It was strange and I didn't like it. I knew exactly what was going on was the bad thing. It was in February and I was 16. I was in heat for the first time. I was never really afraid to go into heat but now that it happening I don't like it. I seen someone walk up to me. It was Luna. "Are you Ok?" I stopped and nodded. "F-fine." "What is your name?" "P-puppy." "Your name is puppy?" I nodded. "Well mine is Luna. Nice to meet you." I nodded. "My puppy! Come home!" I looked into the woods and stood up. "C-coming Papa!" I looked at Luna and waved. She waved goodbye and I walked into the woods. I walked so far and vanished. I was at the mansion and opened the door. I saw everyone in the living room and I smiled. "Hey everyone." "Happy 16th birthday Shadow!" I nodded. "Thanks everyone!" After a while of opening presents we had cake. It was amazing devils food cake. After getting done I flashed everything to my room. A few new pocket knives, a few new masks, hoodies, kimonos, games, plushies, a few books, costumes, and so much more. Smile dog looked at me and sniffed. "Shadow are you ok?" I nodded. "I'm fine." "You don't smell ok." I chuckled. "I'm ok. I'm going to my room." They nodded and I vanished to my room. I laid on my bed and curled up. I heard my phone buzz and looked at it. It was a text from Sora. "Happy 16th birthday bro!" "Thanks Sora." My phone rang and I saw it was Sora. I answered it and chuckled. "Hello?" "Happy birthday Shadow!" "T-thanks." "Shadow are you able to come over? Mom and dad want to see you." I nodded to myself. "Y-Yeah. Yeah Ill be over. Let me write a note and I'll be over in a flash." "Ok. See you when you get here!" I smiled and he hung up. I wrote a note and laid it on my bed. I looked at the door and vanished. I went to my adopted parents house and walked in. I seen them on the couch and I smiled. "Hello momma and Papa. How have you been?" They hugged me. "Happy birthday!" I chuckled. "Thanks." I seen Sora and stopped. "I have to step out a moment. I'll be right back." "Ok." I walked outside and sat on the roof. I looked down and covered my head. I was so upset. I felt weird when I was around Sora. I saw Papa looking at me and he climbed on the roof. "Honey why didn't you tell me you were in heat?" I blushed and looked away. "I-its embarrassing to talk about." "Shadow you could have at least gave us hints about it." I looked down and felt arms around me. I froze. It was Sora. I flashed to the ground and started backing up slowly. "Don't worry honey he is just in heat. It will go away in a few days." "That's why he is acting strange?" Papa nodded. "Yeah. We heard from our dog." "Oh from Smily?" He nodded. He jumped down from the roof. "I'll go talk to him about it." Papa nodded and Sora ran after me. After following me into the woods he grabbed me. "Lets go back to my place. We can get you to feel much better ok?" I blushed and nodded. He hugged me and we vanished. Today was different. After locking the door he sat down. He pinned me down and kissed me forcefully. He removed my kimono and trailed his hand down. He grabbed me and I moaned. He kissed me again but this time I accidentally bit him. "S-sorry…." I looked at him with my face flushed with red. He chuckled and forcefully put himself Inside me without warning. "Ugh! Ahh!" My tail wagged and I came. He moved forcefully and ended up cumming inside of me for the first time. I stopped and looked at him. "Warm." He chuckled and I looked at him. "Thank you Sora." He nodded and laid down cuddling me. "Now be careful. Because everyone knows your in heat they might suspect something." I nodded. "I'll just keep the bandages hid more carefully and if they ask I'll tell them a cat or something." He chuckled. "Well how many times has a cat attacked you?" "Im a wolf. I mean it's like all the time." We laughed and I kissed his chest. I bit in the middle of it and licked it. We got in the shower and I noticed something. He smelt like someone else. I was happy that he did but also upset. We got washed up and I got dressed. "Shadow? Where are you going?" I smiled. "I can't keep Papa waiting that much longer. See you soon. Plus a girl named Lola is calling." He started up and picked up the phone. I looked away and flinched. I put my mask and hoodie on along with my gloves. I vanished and went back to the mansion. "I'm back." "Where have you been?" "With Sora." "So I see your feeling better?" I looked at Ben. "Ben Sora has a girlfriend. Plus I'm his brother. His little one at that. Even if he wanted to you know nothing happens between us." I held my mask and walked to my room. I locked the door and took off my mask. Tears fell down my face and I held my mouth to muffle the crying sounds. I was upset that he was with someone else and never told me. Wolfe appeared and curled around me. "Don't cry honey. What's wrong?" I sniffed. "It's Sora." "Oh honey did he do something to hurt you?" "He has been doing all that with me but has a girlfriend." She stopped. "No!" I nodded. "I can smell her on him. Plus he had a few more marks that I didn't even put on him." She growled. "Don't worry honey. Next time we go over there I'll give that bastard a piece of my mind!" "Thanks momma Wolfe." I changed Into a wolf and she put her head in my neck fluff. "Your in heat aren't you?" I nodded. "I don't like it." "I get it. You're a male but your different anyways." I put my head on her and slowly fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to someone sitting on the edge of my bed. It was Smile Dog. I looked at him and changed back. "Hey Smily. Something up?" "Master wants you to go to his room. He said he had something for you." "Jeffrey wants me?" He nodded. "I know. The only time he needs you is when he wants to train or go to town." I nodded. I changed back and walked beside him. I was taller than him and smiled. He looked at me and I chuckled. I didn't know where Wolfe went off to. We got to his door and I banged my tail against the door. I sat down and he opened it. "Oh Hey Shadow. Just in time." I tilted my head. "What's up Jeff?" I changed and my mask appeared. "Something wrong?" He nodded at Smile and he walked out of the room. The door locked and I was confused. "Jeffrey?" He looked at me and I looked around. "I heard you was in heat." I jumped and yelped. "Who told you!?" "Hoodie told Masky and Masky told Slenderman. I just happened to hear it." I looked at him. "So what about it?" He leaned in closer and removed my mask. He kissed my head then my lips. My eyes widened and I looked at him. He broke he kiss and I started freaking out. "J-Jeff?!" He pulled me to him and kissed me again. He took my hoodie and shirt off. Before he could take my bandages off I pushed him away. I unlocked the door and changed into a wolf. I shot off and into my room. I slid down my door and was just in shock. I never thought that Jeff would ever do that. I put my shirt on and hoodie after changing back. I pulled my mask down and walked out of my room. I went to the living room and went to the couch. Master was holding Sally. Papa and dad was sitting beside each other and they was all watching Ben play his games. I sat in papa's lap and he looked at me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. My ears fell to my head and my tail curled under me. I looked at Ben then looked away. I removed my mask and watched him play. For a little while I was forgetting about Jeff but then he had to walk through. "Shadow There you are!" I paused and my ears fell to my head. I put my mask on and got up. I ran out the door. "What did you do to him!?" He shot off after me and I climbed a tree. I changed into a wolf and laid on the branch. I smelt someone and felt something hit my mask. It broke it in the eye and I growled. I jumped down from the branch and changed. I glared and looked around. "Who is there!?" I sniffed the air and flashed around. I appeared behind the hunter and tapped his back. He pointed his bow at me and I growled. "You broke my mask!" I grabbed the pocket knife from my pocket and spun it around in my hands. He chuckled. "What is a young lady doing out in the woods?" "Im a guy!" I stabbed him in his head and bashed his head into a tree. Blood covered me and I huffed. I held the pieces of broken mask in my hand and super glued it back. I heard Jeff and shot up the tree. "Shadow where did you go?!" He seen the body and looked up. He seen me and I flinched. "I'm sorry Ok! I thought I could help!" I looked away. "Well don't do that again ok? I'm already in an awful mood." I did and flip and landed on the ground behind him. "What happened to your mask?" I pointed to the body. "He shot an arrow at me when I was a wolf. Hit my mask and broke it. I glued it back. I'll ask painter to fix it completely when I'm feeling better." He nodded and we started walking back to the mansion. I paused and leaned against a tree. "Damn it not now." "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "L-let's just hurry up." He nodded and flashed us back. I flashed to my room after taking him to the living room. I laid down and removed my mask. I turned fans on me to try and calm it down but it did no good. I was going right back into heat. Someone knocked on my door and I nodded. I put my mask on and sat up. I put my hood up. "C-come in." It was Papa and dad. "Are you Ok? We heard that it was happening again." I nodded. "I-I'm Fine." I started panting. "Don't worry." "Hey are you sure your ok? Your panting pretty hard." I nodded. "I-I'm Ok." They removed my mask and I looked away. My face was flushed and I was panting pretty hard. I looked at them and they got closer. "How can we help!?" I shook my head. "I-I'm Ok." "No your not! Your panting hard and you look awful! Tell us what to do! We can try and help!" My phone started to rings and Papa grabbed it. It was Sora. "Hey Shadow wanna come over?" "Damn it kid how did you calm him down!?" "What do you mean sir?" "He was in heat when you guys was together and he came back fine! How the fuck did you manage to do it?!" "He is in heat again?!" "Naw he is in cold! Duh!" "Damn it send him to me. I'll take care of it." I shook my head. "Shadow you need to go over there!" "I w-will l-live!" "Either you go or He will come to you!" "B-bring him and I'll l-lock the door!" I stoped and held my head. I grabbed my phone and hung up. "Yo-you don't u-understand ah-what I'm g-going through d-do you?" Wolfe popped up. "Shadow! Oh honey you look awful!" I started to feel dizzy. "W-Wolfe d-do you k-know w-what I can d-do?" She looked at my parents. "Can you leave please? I'll help him." They nodded. "Anything to get him to calm down." They got up and left the room. She locked the door and walked over to me. "Lay down and relax ok? Don't move or say anything." I was confused but nodded anyways. I laid down and she walked over to me. She changed into a human like me. Well half human. Her hair was dark grey. Her eyes were black. She wore a black dress and smiled at me. She kissed my nose and put her hand down my pants. I gasped and covered my mouth. "W-Wolfe?" She grabbed me and started stroking me. "Don't worry. Cum when you need to." She removed my pants and started sucking me. I covered my mouth and she chuckled. "Go ahead." I moaned and came. She licked it off of her lips and swallowed. She looked at me and I was panting. She looked at me and climbed on top of me. She positioned herself and I looked at her. "I-I h-have ne-never d-done this b-before." "Don't worry. I'll do it. I can't get pregnant so just go ahead and do it inside." She sat down and I gasped. I covered my mouth and she smiled. After a while she got up and was cleaned in a snap. My tail slowly stopped wagging and I calmed down. She snapped again and I was clean along with the bed sheets. I got up slowly and put on a kimono. "Thanks Wolfe. I needed that." She chuckled and kissed my eye. "Don't mention it my pup." She disappeared and I unlocked the door. I laid back down and fell asleep. A few days passed and finally it was over for now. I walked out of my room bowing at master. My mask wanted to fall off but I wouldn't let it. "Please forgive me Master. I didn't know I was going to go into heat." "It's fine child. It's normal for wolves too." I only slept with Wolfe once and it was the night of my birthday. The other days I just laid in bed dealing with it myself. I grabbed my pocket knife and spun it in my hands. My ears perked up and I tossed it up. I caught it and chuckled. "How about tonight you go out for a spree? You didn't get to go out on your birthday so tonight kill as much as you want. Also if you want to visit Sora you are happy to do so." I nodded. "Thank you master." I felt someone grab my leg and I looked down. It was Sally. "Shadow wanna play dress up with me?" I chuckled. "Sure sweetie." She smiled and pulled me to her room. She handed me a dress and I chuckled. I slipped it on and spun around. It was black with flowers all down it. "You look like a girl! So pretty!" She braided my hair and even put flowers in it. She wanted to remove my mask but I refused. "Sorry hon but like my Papa and dad I don't take my mask off." She looked at me. "You have many other times!" "I am going to have to stop that. Sorry Sally." "Ok. So how about we go show everyone?!" I chuckled. "Why don't we get you dressed up too? I can fix up your make up and do your hair." She gasped and nodded. I laughed and she ran to get dressed. She wore a pink dress with ruffles. I braided her hair and put a bow on the end. I bent down and put eye shadow, powder and lipstick on her. "There. You look so pretty!" She smiled. "Thank you big brother!" I laughed and she hugged me. "Now let's show everyone." She nodded and pulled me out of the room. "Ooh I just remembered something. I have a mask I can use for this look. Be right back!" She nodded and I flashed away. I changed my mask into a flowered mask. It had black and silver hibiscus flowers on it. I flashed back she smiled. She pulled me to the living room and I chuckled. "Calm down! I'm not going anywhere." She chuckled. "But you look so pretty!" We got to the living room and I noticed Ben and Jeff playing video games. Well Ben playing and Jeff getting his ass kicked! "Benny! Jeff! Look at me and Shadow! Look how pretty!" I blushed under my mask and they paused it. I seen them blush and I looked away. "I-I'm not that pretty." "Beautiful!" Ben covered his mouth and looked away. "S-sorry!" I noticed Laughing and he seen me. "Look ya how pretty you two are!" I chuckled. "Thanks Laughing." He removed my mask a bit and put a sucker in my mouth. I smiled. "Thanks." He handed Sally one and she laughed. I revealed one of my eyes and looked at Sally. "Well Sally why don't we see if Papa and Dad wants to play." She nodded and I laughed. "Papa Dad!" They cane running and I smiled. "Wanna play with me and Sally? They looked at me and walked passed me. "No. We are doing our job. You should too." I flinched and looked away. "Big brother..?" "Tch!" I walked to my room and changed back into my hoodie and regular mask. I walked out and ruffled Sally's head. "Their right. I should get to work. I'll see ya soon Sweetie." I flashed off and pulled my hood up. "Sir Sora is at the edge of the woods with a woman waiting for you." I grunted and hid my tail. I flashed close to the edge but not so far so he couldn't see me. "Speak Sora." "Shadow are you alright!? You wouldn't come over and..!" "So what if I didn't want to come over? Have a problem? Just because I went into heat doesn't mean I need help. I got by it on my own so I'm fine." "Shadow I…." I grunted. "Sir the girl is by him. Should you really be speaking like you normally do to him?" "So what. Not like she is any of my problem. She is the prey and I'm the predator. She can run but I will find her so might as well not say anything to anyone what you hear from me. Got it Lola?" "How do you know my name?!" I chuckled. "Ask Sora. I smelt you on him and noticed a few hickys. I'm not stupid. Wolves aren't stupid creatures you know. We are pretty smart you know." "Wolves? Your not a wolf! Don't lie to me!" I laughed. "Oh you wanna test that theory sweet heart? If you want I can show you what I am. I don't think you will like to that much." "Show me. Prove to me that you are a wolf." I chuckled. "Fine. Take a good look at me but don't think about trying to scream." I changed and my mask covered my eyes but not my muzzle. I walked out from behind the trees and growled. "I'm not a wolf you say?" I glared at my brother. "It's good to see you again big brother. How have you been treating your girlfriend?" He stopped and opened his mouth. "Shadow I wanted to tell you but..!" "But you didn't." I sighed. "We have been together for 16 years. You keep things from me and I have to figure them out! Your lucky I don't call my uncles and sit back to watch the show! Your lucky you are my brother and I like you! You have lied to me so much! Hide things from me that were important!" I changed back and fixed my mask. I walked to him and grabbed his collar. "I swore on my life to protect you! At the age of 10 I fucking nearly was murdered to save you! You don't know it feels to be betrayed! You don't know what it is like to be alone! You don't know what it's like to have to sit there and work for hours and not being able to be out playing with my friends!" "Then do it!" "I fucking can't! You should know what I am! You know I'm a freak! I was teased for being different! Teased for being a monster! I never had anyone but you! I don't even have that anymore!" I moved my mask to reveal an eye. Tears dripped from under it. "You told me you would always be there for me. You told me you would never have to have a girlfriend or boyfriend because I was the only one. What happened to your promise to me? You must really love making me cry don't you? You must really love watching me suffer for your own personal enjoyment." I put my mask back on and Wolfe appeared. "My pup? Oh honey your crying! What's wrong?!" I looked in Sora's direction and then back at her. "What do you think momma Wolfe?" She glared at Sora and growled. She noticed Lola and snarled at her. "How dare you make my pup cry! He came home crying a few days ago too because of you! He was so upset when he came home! Can't you at least let him down easy or do you have to always break his heart!?" Lola punched Sora and glared at him. "We're done!" She stormed off and I walked into the woods. Tears fell down my face and Wolfe walked beside me rubbing against my legs trying to calm me down. Sora has tears falling from his face and he reached out to me. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me Shadow!" I stopped and removed my hood. "Shadow please don't be upset. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I can't do anything by myself. I know I'm useless! Your not a freak! Your not a monster! You are you. I made you cry so many times. I'm so sorry! I do it to keep you safe!" Wolfe nodded. "He is telling the truth. I can tell. Go to him. He is waiting." I sniffed and ran to him. I hugged him and he fell back. He held me tightly and I wagged my tail. He removed my mask a bit and kissed me. I kissed him back and broke it. I smiled and wiped the tears from his face. He sat up and I bumped our head together softly. He smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you forgive me." "Your my big brother. I will always forgive you. Most of the time." He chuckled and picked me up. I winced and looked at him. "Why don't I take you back?" "What about you?" "I'll be over tonight." He nodded and we bumped heads again. I took him home and kissed him again. I waved and vanished. I bowed at master and ran around the mansion doing things for him. A few hours passed and I looked at him. He chuckled and I wagged my tail. "One last thing I need you to do." I nodded. "Anything Master!" "I need you to go to my room and grab me the box on the dresser?" I nodded and shot to his room. I looked on the dresser and saw a little black box. I picked it up and flashed back over to him. I handed it to him and he looked at me. "Because your still young and probably the best one here I wanted to give you this." He opened the box and pulled out a silver collar with my name on it and a tag. "It's a collar for you. It is able to contact your parents and I if you need help." He put on me and I wagged my tail. I read the tag before he put it on and chuckled. It said property of Master S. "You May leave." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Master." I winced and he sighed. "That leg still acting up?" I nodded. "It has been but it's fine. Nothing to get to worked up about." He nodded and patted my head. "Now go have fun." I nodded and vanished. I walked into the bedroom and faced his direction. I sat down on the bed and looked at him. He was laying on his stomach looking at me smiling. "So Sora waiting long?" He looked at me. I chuckled and went to removed my mask but them decided not to. I fixed it back and looked at him. My tail swayed and my ears up. "So what's up?" "Nothing much. What's up with you?" "Nothing. Well nothing worth talking about." I looked up and laid down. I sighed and he perked up. "What's up?" I shook my head. I raised up and accidentally smashed my hurt leg on the table. I yelped and grabbed my leg. "Damn it!" I growled and looked at him. I sighed and got up. I put my foot down and yelped. "Shadow what's wrong?!" I held my leg. "It's my leg." He scrambled over to me and lifted my pant leg up. I winced and looked away. "What the hell happened?!" "Me and Jeff was training. I smashed my leg into a tree attempting to kick him." "I'll take you to the hospital!" I shook my head. "I-I'll call master." I pressed the collar and sighed. "Master it's me." "Hey Puppy is something the matter?" "It's my leg. I bashed it across the table. Can you tell Eyeless I need him to look at my leg?" "I don't think he will mind." "Thanks Master Slendy." I let go of the button and kissed his head. How bout you come with this time?" He smiled. "Really!?" I nodded. "I'll keep you from getting hurt." He nodded and I nodded back. I grabbed his arm. "Then lets go." He nodded and I flashed him to the mansion with me. We arrived and he was able to help me keep my balance. "Shadow we heard! Are you o…k…? You brought Sora!?" "Yeah. He was there and I didn't want to leave him. I will protect him don't worry." I heard a few people walk down the stairs. One was master. He went to grab Sora and I grabbed his tentacle. I pulled out my knife and spun it. "You might be my master but hurt him and you will have one less tentacle." Sora picked me up and I wagged my tail. Eyeless came running down the stairs. "I heard Shadow was hurt!" I looked at him and he ran to me. "Follow me!" Sora nodded and walked to his room. Eyeless pulled my pant leg up and touched it. I winced. "Ouch!" "How the hell did you brake your leg!?" I stopped. "You are lying. I can't have broke my leg. I smashed my legs and other body parts against things harder than a tree and nothing happened. You must be pulling my leg." I chuckled and he sighed. "Kid listen. You broke your leg end of story. Just stay off of it. I'll do my best to spilt it." I looked away. "Bro take me to the hospital. EJ it's not that I don't trust you it is just I want it properly patched up. You mostly deal with scratches, cuts, and organs. Bones aren't your specialty. I know that. I'll go to someone who will be able to properly cast it." I got up and winced. I changed into a wolf and sighed. I looked back at him and he nodded. "That is a great idea you know. You're the one who looks human so you can go into town. Without being caught." I stopped and laughed. "Me look like a human? I have silver eyes. I have wolf ears and a tail. I have claws and fangs. I can become a wolf. Every time I got into town dressed as a human I take a chance of being uncovered as a freak. Don't ever let me hear you say that again." I sighed. "If you ever want to go into town tell me. I can make you look normal. Heck I can make master look normal. Just ask." "Fine take me with you." I nodded. "Hand me some bandages. My friend go to my room and grab me my medicine kit. I also need a blue kimono." "Yes sir." Eyeless handed me a roll of bandages. "Remove the mask. Don't worry I know what you look like." He nodded and took it off. My shadow came back with what I needed and I thanked him. I opened the medical bag and grabbed a cream out of it. "I make my own medicine and I know they work. I have tried them out before. This will keep that goo from falling down your face. I'll put some on the bandages so it won't bleed through." I put bandages around his eyes and smiled. Now for those bruises. Hmm let's see." I nodded to my self. "Go get my makeup bag from under my bed." "Yes sir!" He came back with a bag full of makeup. "I use this with Sally and to hide other things." I took out some powder that somewhat matched his skin and dusted it onto the bruises. I nodded to myself and handed him the kimono. "Put this on." He nodded and put it on. I snapped and his dirty clothes were gone. "For that hair though I can fix it. It won't be as long but I'll make it even." He nodded and sat on the floor in front of me. I trimmed his hair and made it even. I cleaned up everything and nodded. "Finished. If anyone asks your name is Jack. You are from Japan and you lost your eyes due to an illness." "I'll go by my regular name. Some people know me anyways." I threw my hair in a quick braid and snapped. I was in my normal black kimono and smile. I slipped my gloves on and nodded to him. Brother picked me up and I smiled. I removed my mask and looked at him. "Sora. Jack. Ready to go?" They nodded and I nodded. I pressed my collar. "I'm going to the hospital. I'm taking Jack with me so if anyone needs him contact me." I touched Jack's hand and vanished. We ended up at the edge of the woods and walked to town. Everyone looked at us and I looked at them. We had a few girls my age stop us. "Hey." We waved. "Hey." "I'm Kortney but my friends call me Kort. This is my sister Tora." "Im Shadow. These are my brothers Sora and Jack. Nice to meet you two." "Shadow shouldn't we be going?" "Where are you boys headed to? If you want we can keep you company." "Sorry but were going to the hospital." They looked at me and tilted their heads. "What happened?!" "Smashed my leg into a tree while training. Broke it." I looked at Sora and he fixed my ears. To others it looked like hair but we knew what it was. "Thanks." He nodded. They looked at me. "Who is Master S?" I chuckled. "My Master of course." I smiled. "Well now we better get a move on. Don't want to wait to long." I chuckled like a little kid and they nodded. "Sorry girls. We will see you around." They sighed. "Aww." "Fine then come with us." They jumped up. "Yay!" I looked at Sora. "Lets go big brother." He nodded and we went to the hospital. When the front desk heard what happened they sent me to the back immediately. I chuckled and waited for the doctor to come in. He walked in and looked at me. "So what seems to be the problem." "Smash my leg against the tree while I was training." I looked at Sora and smiled. "What?" "Well Jacky looks like he is having a fun time." I laughed and looked back at the doctor. "Well let's get you back for an X-ray." I stood up and nodded. They brought in a wheelchair and sighed. I sat down and they pushed me into the room. They took a few X-rays and my leg really was broken. "So what's going on?" "Oh hello master. They just took X-rays." "So how bad is it?" "Don't know yet. I'm sorry sir." "Just tell me when they come in. Your parents are freaking out." I chuckled. "Tell then not to worry." "Not to worry!? You are at the hospital!" "With a nurse behind me." "But still!" I sighed. "Calm down Dad." "How can I when your Papa is about to have a panic attack!?" "Put Papa on." "Shadow. Baby are you ok!?" "Yes Papa I'm ok. Don't worry. I'll be home in a little bit. Once they get the things back and do their little thing we are coming home. Why don't you come if you are so worried?" "We're be over in a bit!" I heard a beep and they hung up. I sighed and the nurse chuckled. "Your brother and father?" "Nope. Those were my Papa and dad." "Two men?" "Yup. They will be over in three…. Two…. One." I heard footsteps and they put me in my room. Papa and dad shot in the room and looked at me. "Are you Ok?!" "Yes I'm Fine Papa. I'm fine dad." "Well kiddo…" the doctor walked in and Papa looked at him. "So what's wrong with him!?" "Papa stop and let the man speak." "Thank you. Sorry kiddo but it seems that you broke your leg." He placed the X-rays on the wall where we could see them and I stopped. "Well we will be able to get it casted but you have to stay off of it." I nodded and grunted. After a hour the cast was dry and I was able to go home. The girls looked at me and I growled. "I don't care. I'm still going to do my job if my leg likes it or not. I got up and put my foot down. I winced and shook it off. I walked to the door and growled. "Now let's see who gets on my nerves at home." I felt someone grab me from behind and chuckle. "Puppy it's ok. Don't worry. You can still come over to my place to calm down." I smiled and placed my hand on his. I smiled. "Thanks Sora." He handed me the crutches and I sighed. He chuckled and we all left the hospital. "Master were just leaving the hospital." "Ok. Tell me when your getting home." "As you wish." "Well girls we must be on our way. We have a long walk back home. Don't we?" They nodded and I smiled. "Thank you for the company. We might see each other again soon." They smiled and waved goodbye. I sighed. "Now ill warn you now I won't stay down. I am still going to do my job. Wolfe tell the others that when I call I mean come fast. Only until this leg heals." "Yes my pup." I touched everyone on the shoulder and flashed home. I took Sora to my room and laid down with him. He locked the door and smiled. He sat down and placed me in between his legs. I turned my head around and kissed him. He ran his hand down my boxers and teased me. I panted and looked down. "S-Sora?" "You need to calm down." I covered my mouth. "T-there are t-to m-many people h-here." I snapped and we went to his place. I moaned and looked at him. "Y-you c-can't… Ugh!" He chuckled and blew on my ear. They perked up and he stroked my tail. "I won't be able to put it in because of your leg but I do have something for it." I reached under his bed and pulled out a vibrating toy. I shook my head. "No… Ah!" He kept stroking me and I came. He licked his hand and put the toy on my tip. He turned it on and I moaned loudly. He got it wet and put it inside me. It vibrated and I didn't like it. I started panting but stopped moaning. I glared at him and he tilted his head. "Your not enjoying this?" "W-who would b-be with a t-toy?" He sighed and removed it. I turned around and grabbed the big bulge in his pants. "Unlike you I am able to hold myself back." I pulled it out from his pants and stroked it. I turned around and laid down in front of him. I began to suck on him and he blushed. He came and I looked at him. "Better?" "T-thanks." He pulled me into his lap and I hugged him. "Why aren't you scared of me?" "Why would I be!?" "Im a murder. I kill people. Heck I'm a proxy of Slenderman. I even have my family afraid of me at times. Why aren't you?" "Because your mine. I could never be afraid of you. True you have scared me at points of time but I will never be afraid of you." He life's my face up to look at me and kissed me. I nipped his neck. "I love you Shadow." "I love you too." "Let's get back before your parents have a panic attack." I chuckled nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." "Before we go…" He went to grab a thing of bandages and I shook my head. "I'm 16. They cant do anything. The most they can is threaten us. Nothing will happen." He nodded and I chuckled. I flashed us back to the mansion. I snuggled up to him and my parents barged through the door. "Knock next time! You never know what I could be doing!" "Like what?" "Well he is 16." I stuck out my tongue and put my head on his chest. They glared at me and I smiled. "Not like I haven't done anything before. Now is there a reason why you barged into my room?" "Yeah there is. Master called a meeting for us proxies. He told us to tell you not to come. Your injured. Rest." I growled and snapped. I was in my uniform and pulled my mask on. "I will do my job if you like it or not." "I'll be back Sora." He nodded and I flashed away. They shot off after me and I looked at master. "I'm here. What's up?" "Your injured. Go back to your room." "Injured or not it is my job to serve you. Nothing will stop me from that." He ruffled my hair and started to pet under my chin. "Ok my child. Your going to tell me no so might as well let you." I nodded. "Shadow your room now!" "Master said I could stay." "He is to stubborn. Well anyways Zalgo has been spotted nearby. Well his children have. Shadow I want you to see if it is true." I put my thump up. "Yes sir! I'm on it! Come to me!" Shadows appeared and looked at me. "Yes sir?" "I need your eyes. There is a creature or thing named Zalgo. Coming from master someone said his children has been spotted around our woods. I need you guys to see if it is true." "Yes sir!" I nodded and they disappeared. "S-so sir w-why w-w-were we c-call-called f-for?" "I called you guys here to make sure I have help taking them down of its true. Shadow are you able to battle?" I chuckled. "You know I am master. My leg is broke. Not my foot or ankle. I have these crutches so I can also use them as a weapon. If needed I can use my shadows for back up." He nodded. "Sir there are about seven strangers in the woods. Five guys and the other two girls. They don't look tough but don't take them lightly. They might look it but they have a bad vibe." I nodded. "Can you tell me where they are at the moment?" "They are mostly split up. There are three pairs of two and one who is by herself. She is in the trees. One of the pairs are in the deep part of the woods. The other ones are on each side of the woods." I nodded. "Everyone ready?" We nodded. "Born ready sir!" "Split up!" "Master I'll take the one alone." "S-sir i-I-ill take the ones on the left side." "We have the right side." "Master that means you have the ones in the deepest part of the woods." He nodded and I chuckled. "See ya!" I vanished and appeared in the tallest tree. I looked around while sitting down on one of the branches. I felt someone behind me and I stopped. "Hello." I turned around and stopped. "Diana?" "Who are you?!" I removed my mask to show my eyes. "Diana it's really you! It's been so long!" She lowered her knife and I smiled. "Shadow!? Is that you?!" I nodded. "Hey. What have you been up to?" "Im here because daddy sent me. He sent me with Damian, Justin, Fangs, Spider, Jackson and Faith." I noticed Fangs and Faith run past us and I called for them. "Faith! Fangs! Up here!" They jumped up and seen me. I showed my eyes and put my mask back on. "Shadow! It's been so long! What have you been up to?!" I laughed. "Nothing much. Just found my real parents." My collar beeped and Papa spoke. "Shadow have you found the enemy yet?" "I don't see anyone suspicious. Well not yet." "Where are you?" "Im in my tree." "We will be there in a moment." "Ok Papa. See ya." "Who was that puppy?" "Oh that was my Papa. Dad is coming with him. Ooh you get to meet my parents!" "Can't wait!" I sniffed and laughed. "Their here!" I looked down and waved. "Hey Papa! Hey dad!" They stopped. "The enemy is around you! Kill them!" I looked around. "Where? All I see is Fang, Faith and Diana." "You know them?!" "Hmm? Oh course I do. They are my cousins. They said Spider, Justin, Jackson and Damian is here too." They froze and looked at me. I removed my mask and looked up. Master appeared and held up Spider and Jackson. "Jackson!? Spider?! Why are you beat up!?l I flashed over to them and turned into a wolf. My mask fell to the ground and they seen me. "Puppy?!" I smiled. I limped over to them and sat down. "Master were you playing with them?" "Huh? You know these two?" I nodded. "They are my cousins. Same with the three up there." I changed back and pointed to the tree. They jumped down and growled. "Why are you with these bastards?!" "You mean master and my parents?" They stopped. "What?!" I nodded. "This is my master Slenderman. These are my parents Masky and Hoodie. The others appeared holding either a gun or knife at us. I chuckled and waved. I leaned against my crutches and my ears popped up. "Back down you guys. It's me. Shadow." I showed my eyes and chuckled. They hugged me. "Shadow!" "Where is uncle?" "He is at home. Wait I'll call him! He will be so happy to see you!" I nodded. I seen a large demon creature appear. "Uncle Z!" He smiled and picked me up. "My baby nephew! What happened to your leg!?" "I was training and smashed it against a tree. I broke it. Can you fix it?" "Oh course!" He snapped and I smiled. I flexed my leg and howled. "Thank you Uncle! Look Papa. Look dad! My leg is fixed!" He threw me up and I did a flip while landing on my feet. I laughed and slid my mask onto my head. I smiled. "Come here my nephew." I nodded and walked to him. "Where is Wolfe?" "Wolfe can you come here?" "Yes my…" she smiled. "Z! It's been so long!" "Hey Wolfe. How have you been?" "Great!" She changed and hugged him. He changed too. He became a person with red crimson hair, black eyes, a long red and black kimono and horns. "Master Zalgo." I gasped. "I know that voice! Rake!" "Hey Shadow." I smiled then stopped. "Wait Zalgo? But that's the enemy. That can't be right. Uncle Z is a good guy. Right?" I looked at master and he grabbed me. He wrapped his tentacle around in to hide me. My parents growled and Toby grabbed his hatchets. "Master? Papa? Dad? Toby? Your joking right?" They glared at him and I stopped. "Shadow He is the enemy. Kill him." "But sir he is my uncle!" "Kill him! That's an order!" I nodded and looked away. I put my mask down and growled. "As you wish Master." I lifted my arm and slammed it down. "Come to me now my wolves!" I grabbed my knife and shadow wolves appeared. "Attack!" My parents and the others went to interfere but I glared at them. "One move and I'll tear you into a million pieces!" I walked over to him and he looked at me. My wolves surrounded him and I threw my mask off. A stray tear fell down my face and I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I was ordered to do this. Please don't be mad." I nodded to my wolves and they attacked him. I seen the others from the mansion and I growled. "Don't let them interfere with this." I was pissed. Master shouldn't have told me to do it. I shouldn't have to kill my uncle. He knocked around my shadows but they got up. I walked up to him and stabbed him. Blood splattered on my face and he changed forms. After sometime he finally fought back. He bashed me into a tree and blood fell from it. I smiled. After getting thrown around for sometime I changed into a wolf. I ran at him dodging his attacks. I bit his neck and ended up getting him down. The others took care of my cousins and Rake. I started crying and sat on his chest. He brushed my bangs out of my face and smiled. "Before you kill me can I make a request?" I nodded as he wiped the tears from my fur. "Anything for you." "Let me see your true form one last time." I nodded and smiled. Tears streamed down my face and I changed. Shadow's surrounded me and completely covered me. I went from a normal wolf to a solid black wolf. My eyes glowed silver with red skulls in the middle. I grew larger and my claws and fangs grew sharper. I looked at him and he smiled. I changed and my hair grew completely black. My eyes same like the wolf form and same with everything else but my face grew a wolf tattoo around my left eye. My clothes was shadow armor. It was solid black and very devil like. He smiled and watched as my true weapon appeared. It was a long synth with a wolf on the staff. I swung it to my side and perked my ears up and stretched my tail. They both grew bigger and I looked at him. I bent down and held his hand. He smiled and nodded. "Go ahead and kill me. I'm glad to be killed by your hands." I nodded and he looked at me. "Don't kill me with that face. Smile. Be happy. Don't cry." I held my synth up and smiled with tears falling down my face. He nodded and just laid there with his eyes closed I smiled and stabbed the weapon through his chest killing him. I started crying. "Uncle Zalgo Im so sorry!" Everyone looked at me with their mouths open and I stood up. My ears stopped and my eyes went blank. "Master Shadow don't be sad." Wolfe looked at me then at Zalgo. "S-Shadow?" I swung my synth to the side and blood splattered on the ground. Blood fell from my body as well as his blood. I just stood there looking away. Papa and dad walked over to me and went to hug me. I looked straight ahead and walked away from them. I snapped and went to my tree. I sat in the shadows. I wiped blood falling into my eyes and spit blood. I just stared into space. The others shot to me and I seen them under the tree. I seen Sora and jumped down behind him. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He picked me up and grabbed my synth. "Don't make those eyes Shadow. It's ok. It's going to be ok." "I killed Uncle Z. He let me kill him." "Why are you so upset Shadow? You're a murder that's why your supposed to do." Sora sighed. "He was family though. He was our uncle. He loved Shadow the most and would do anything for him." He started to pet my head. "Plus what's up with the new look?" "Oh I don't know. That's a question that he must answer but I don't know if he wants to talk… right… now…." He shuddered. "Shadow!? That hurt!" "Not like I haven't Don't It before." "What happened?" "He bit me!" He sat me down and I flashed to the mansion. I couldn't change back after this because once I change I can't change back for a while. I laid on my bed and Wolfe laid beside me. She snuggled up to me and I hugged her. I ended up falling asleep just as everyone arrived. A few days passed and I still am unable to change back. I'm doing ok about the whole Zalgo thing but still really upset about it. I woke up and sighed. Sora was asleep beside me and I seen marks on my neck, chest and even legs. I sighed and got up. "He really loves marking me." I walked out of the room stretching. I passed by Ben and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my chinon this head. "Hacking again?" "Yeah. Her name is Roe. She has been very naughty. Can't be better than her brother though." I chuckled. "You really are the hacker aren't you Benny?" He smiled. "What's up with the hickys?" He stopped. "What?! Who did you sleep with?!" I chuckled. "None of your business. Plus looks like you and Jeff had fun too." I laughed. He blushed and looked away. "Why haven't you changed back though?" I sighed. "It takes a while for it to ware off. This is my true form though. The others are just forms I find interesting to use." Jeff walked through and I laughed. "Jeff your skin is solid white. I can see the marks on you like I can see my bandages." He blushed and looked away. "Looks like you got busy too." I chuckled. "Maybe I did. Your never find out who though. Not even Smile can find out." "Heh let's find out!" "Your on!" "Smily come here please!" "Yes Jeff?" "Can you see who he smells like?" "Sure thing." He walked over to me. "Hmm? I can't tell." I chuckled. "I'm a wolf and in this form I'm considered a shadow wolf. The only of my kind. I am able to hid my scent and am highly sensitive when it comes to some scents. So no one can find out who I smell of. There is only one person who knows and that is he one I slept with." I chuckled and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and made me some pancakes. I ate them and felt something was off. I stood up and flashed to the bathroom. I started throwing up. I didn't know what was going on. I flashed back and sniffed the pancakes. Nothing was bad so I put them in the fridge for Toby mainly but I didn't care who ate them. I changed back to normal but stopped. I didn't feel sick but my stomach was killing me. I was craving pancakes and cheesecake for some reason. I was throwing up and didn't understand why. Then it dawned on me. I remembered last night and shook my head. My eyes widened and I stopped. I seen Sora and flashed over to him. "Take me to the hospital now please." "Huh?" I looked at the ground eyes wide. "Just do it. I need someone to go with me so I don't have a panic attack if my calculations are correct." He was confused but agreed anyways. I put makeup on my marks and hid my ears and tail. I put on a kimono and flashed back to the living room. "I'm going to the hospital. We will be back later." "Why?" "I think I know what is wrong with me but I want to make sure." I flashed away and was at the hospital. I walked in and told the woman at the desk to get me in to get checked out. No one else was there besides a few patents in the back so she got me in. After a while of tests what I predicted was in fact true. "Sir here is the thing." The nurse handed me the board and I nodded. "That's what I thought." I handed her back the board and I was shocked. I was pregnant. I got up and we was free to go. I flashed us to the woods while no one was watching and leaned against a tree. I chuckled and smiled. I was shocked but happy at the same time. "What is wrong? Why aren't you telling me?" I smiled at him and kissed him. "I'm so excited. I'm going to be a mom!" He smiled. "That's amazing." Then he thought about it. "What?!" I nodded. "I'm pregnant." He smiled and picked me up. He spun me around and we both smiled. He pulled me down and kissed me. I smiled and we bumped heads. "I'm scared to see what your parents will say." "Im scared to see what master will say." He chuckled. "We have to tell them. We can't have you giving birth with them not knowing." "Also do they won't call me fat." I looked at him weirdly and we laughed. "Well let's go." I flashed us home and I chuckled. "Master can we call a family meeting? I need to tell everyone something very important." He nodded. "Ok. I'll call for everyone." After a few moments everyone came down and sat in the living room. I was sitting in Sora's lap while he held me. I even had Wolfe there. "Everyone today I called the family meeting because Shadow wants to tell us all something. He says it's important." Everyone looked at me and I smiled. "Before I start anyone lays a hand on Sora will lose an arm or leg of even their head. Got it?" They nodded. "Ok?" I chuckled. "This morning I was eating pancakes when I felt strange. I was throwing up with my stomach hurting but wasn't sick. I was also weirdly craving pancakes and cheesecake. I went to the hospital with Sora after me more less forcing him to take me. The did some tests and found out something." I chuckled and rested my head on Sora's shoulder. "There is going to be a new member of the family." They stopped. "Huh?!" I chuckled. "Surprise! I'm pregnant!" Everyone stopped and dropped what was in their hands. "What?!" I nodded. "I'm so excited!" Papa and dad shot to me. "Who is the father?!" I pointed up. "Who do you think?" I giggled and stood up. I spun around and stuck out my tongue. "What the fuck!?" "Ok Before you guys think oh god he slept with his brother let me explain. I am the son of Brian and Tim. I was adopted by Luther and Tori. Sora was born from two different parents too. He was adopted by Tori and Luther too. Plus he is also different." I looked up and around the room. I chuckled and stood on the back of the couch. I got a flip and landed on my feet. "Sora dear would you mind?" He smiled and nodded. He disappeared and I pointed up. A small dragon flew around everyone and landed on my head. It was gold with metallic blue eyes. It's body was covered in black flames and tipped with silver. I smiled and held it. "Ok Sora you can change back." I tossed it up and Sora appeared while the dragon vanished. We smiled at each other and stuck out our tongues. "Can't beas pissed now." I saw Ben and smiled. "You wanted to know who I slept with and you got your answer." I changed Into a wolf and walked off. About a month later you could tell I was pregnant. Well as a wolf anyways. When I'm in my half form I look like I got a lot fatter. I changed into a wolf and got up. I wasn't able to sleep that well because of the baby but I got over it. I yawned and kissed Sora's nose. Slenderman ended up telling Sora to stay here so we share a room. I walked out of the room and felt my stomach sway. I seen laughing and looked at him. "Hey Lj. What's going on?" He bent down and pet under my chin. "Nothing. Did you get softer?" I looked at him. "I don't even know myself. I go to the hospital today to see what it is." "Already? Haven't you only carried the child for a month?" I nodded. "We wolves can be pregnant for 62 to 75 days. As you can tell I am clearly feeling fat already." I changed back and chuckled. "Wanna feel?" He nodded and put his hand to my stomach. It kicked his hand and I chuckled. "I can tell it will be a strong one." He smiled. "So cute!" I laughed and saw my parents walking down the hall. Lj helped me out of the floor and I nodded in thanks. They were pissed at me but I really didn't care. They stopped by me and I walked off. I knew they were going to start lecturing me so I left them. Half a month later I was exercising. Just because I couldn't do a lot of things doesn't mean I can't train. Sora was training and watching me at the same time. I noticed a hunter. He shot at us and I looked at Sora. "Run!" He went to help me up and I pointed at him. A felt something run through my shoulder and I panicked. "Wolfe!" She appeared and noticed him. She growled and killed him. I was to scared to move. I turned into a wolf and laid down. "Shadow Calm down. It's ok. Please don't panic." "Wolfe you can sense them can't you?" She nodded and more shadows appeared. "Shadow what's going…." Sora fell to the ground bleeding from his side. "Sora?!" My ears hit my head and I looked around. I saw hunters all around us and the shadows growled. "Papa!!" I heard my collar go off and I was panicking. "Damn it Brian your son and son in law are in fucking trouble! Most of the shadows can't do physical damage on these hunters! Sora's side has been shot a few times and Shadow has two bullets in his shoulder! He is panicking and we can't clam him down! Get your ass over here before I drag your ass!" There was a beep and I looked around. I was doing my best to dodge the bullets but I was shot many different times. I protected Sora who was unconscious. Wolfe did her best to kill them but there were to many. I finally heard footsteps and more than half of them was taken out. I sensed Jeff, Ben, Papa and dad. There was even Eyeless. Once most of them was taken out Eyeless shot over to me. The shadows make a path for him and closed back around us. I looked at him panting and so scared. "Hey kid you ok?" I touched Sora's hand and whimpered. "I'm scared Eyeless." "Calm down. It will be ok. Your parents are here too. Calm down." I gasped and my eyes widened. "Wolfe!" "My pup let's get you somewhere safe! I know a cave where we can go and be alone from the others." I nodded and she touched me. We vanished and was in a cave. After a few hours a baby boy was born. He had blue and silver dragon eyes, silver wolf parts, fangs, and large dragon claws. On parts of his body he even had black dragon scales. I panted and held him tightly. I was so sore but didn't worry about myself. I was glad he was safe. "Let's get you boys home so you can get patched up." I nodded and she flashed us home. We got to the living room and I held him tightly. "I-it's Ok." Master shot to us and picked us up. "Eyeless!" He shot down the stairs and seen us. He ran to us and master shot to his room before he did. Eyeless hurried up and patched me up then looked at the child. He handed him back and I hugged him. "Where is Sora?" "In the room. He should still be asleep." I nodded. "Thank you Eyeless and Master. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused today." "Not a problem." I smiled and flashed to my room holding the baby in my kimono. I was in front of the door when I turned around. Sora was awake and smiled at me. "Sora." "Hmm?" I walked to the bed and sat down. "There is someone I want you to meet." I revealed the baby and he was about to cry. "He is so precious!" I smiled and nodded. "How is your side?" "Pretty good. Wait you got hurt too didn't you?" I removed my kimono after handing him to Sora. Bandages were revealed all down my chest, my left shoulder, my right leg, a bandage on my left thigh, my ankle and my right arm. My back was also injured. "Yeah pretty sure I was." I put my kimono back on and let my hair down. I sat down and Sora went to hug me but hesitated. "Don't worry. Unlike you I have been injured more than once." I chuckled and he wrapped his arms around us. I yawned and and both me and the baby fell asleep. Sora chuckled and picked him up from my arms. He put the baby in his crib and stretched. He covered me up and walked out of the room. "Where is Shadow?" "In the room asleep with the baby. Don't go in there he needs to sleep. He hasn't slept that good lately because of the baby." After a while I woke up and seen the baby just looking at me. I smiled and got up. My ears perked up and my tails wagged. I picked him up and changed him. I put on a little onesie that said mommies little killer. I chuckled and held him. I walked out of the room and noticed master. He walked over to me and patted the baby's bottom gently. "Shadow are you strong enough to train?" I nodded. "I am sir." I bounced the baby gently and smiled. "Well then your training starts tomorrow." I nodded. "Yes master." I walked off and noticed my parents sitting on the couch. I sat beside them holding him. They looked at me and I tilted my head. "Am I interrupting something?" They shook their heads. "We was waiting for you to get up. So what's its name?" I stopped. "I really haven't thought of one. I was thinking about Doragon ookami. Doragon for short." They nodded and removed their mask. "How about Ryuu for short?" I nodded and smiled. "Ok. Sounds amazing." I rubbed under his chin and he closed his eyes. "He is so cute isn't he?" They nodded. "Ryuu meet your grandparents." He looked at them and smiled. Years passed and he turned 7. "Papa!" "Yes hon?" "Can I go to Ty's house?" I chuckled and smiled. "Oh course hon. Have fun but be back by 8. We are going out tonight." "Yes Papa." "Oh hon before you go." I smiled and put a collar on him. "When I was your age I was not here. I was like Ty. I was out there. I got my collar when I was 16. It's a symbol from master S. Don't tell anyone his true name or what he is. There are hidden buttons on it. If you need anything push one. Someone will pick up. Well have fun. Tell Ty I said hi." "Papa before I go can I ask you why you never have met him before?" I smiled. "Well I will soon. Well how about I pick you up tonight?" "Please! I would love for you to meet him!" I smiled. "Keep it a secret. Remember tell not who I am or what I do. Just tell my name and why I'm there." He nodded and smiled. He vanished and I chuckled. "That's my boy." At around 7:30 I got ready. I let my hair down after getting Jeff to cut it to my ankles. "Thanks. You do it so well for only using a knife." He nodded. "I am able to cut mostly anything." I smiled. "Thanks again." He nodded and I flashed to my room. I put on my kimono and fixed my collar. "Well Sora I'll be back soon." He nodded. "We'll be waiting." I nodded and vanished. I arrived at the front door of my son's best friend's house. I knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Hello?" "Hello I'm Shadow. I'm Ryuu's mother." She smiled. "Ahh I See come on in. Ryuu is playing with Ty in his room. I'll call him down." I nodded and walked in. She closed the door and called for Doragon. "Ryuu someone is here to pick you up!" He shot down and grabbed onto the railing on the stairs. "Papa! You're here!" A boy around 9 years old walked down the stairs. I smiled. "You must be Ty. Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow. Ryuu's mother. Or Papa as he calls me. It's nice to finally meet you." He looked at me and glared. "You smell like a dog." I stopped and glared at the kid. I bent down and lifted his head with my gloves hand. "Watch What you call me brat. Just because your mother is here doesn't mean I won't knock the shit out of you." "Papa it's ok." "So what does he call you? Don't think to lie to me either." He sighed. "He calls me mutt but it's fine Papa. I don't mind it." I smirked. "Oh do you call my baby boy a mutt do you?" "Papa calm down." I looked at Doragon. "Doragon ookami here now." He stopped and nodded. "Yes sir." "Listen here I…" my collar beeped and I clicked it. "Yes master S?" "Shadow we have an incident in the mansion. The other three were injured badly. I'm doing my best to hold them off but get here quick! Laughing is keeping Sally and Ben from harms way but Is baldy injured." I stopped. "Master I'm on my way!" I clicked the end button and nodded to Ryuu. "Change. I don't care if these humans make fun of you! Wolfe!" "Yes sir?" "Father the other shadows and meet me at the mansion pronto!" "Yes master!" I peeked my ears up and watched Ryuu do the same. "Ryuu we're leaving now!" He nodded and we flashed back to the mansion. I seen it burning and I growled. "Stay here! Make sure that no one goes back in!" "But Papa?!" "Im going in!" He nodded. I shot in and covered my nose. I turned into a wolf and helped get them out of the mansion. Laughing ended up getting crushed my a pile of wood so I crawled under it and stood up giving him enough room to get out. I transferred him outside and ran through the whole house doing it. I came out solid black with ash and major burns on my arms, legs, tail, ears and even face. I was cut up from the falling wood and was sore as hell. I started coughing and watched the mansion burn up in flames. I looked at everyone and walked to them. "You all ok? No one hurt?" They looked at me and Eyeless stood up. "Minor injuries. Laughing is burnt but he will live. You really saved us. Most of us was going to burn alive." I chuckled weakly. "Not a problem. Your my family. I don't want to lose anyone of you even if I hate you." I looked at the Puppeteer and chuckled. "Your welcome." Ryuu ran to me and was panicking. I looked around. "Where is Sora?!" I seen him against a tree and seen him all beat up. "Sora?!" Both me and Ryuu shot over to him. "Sora are you ok?!" "Daddy!?" He looked at me. "I'm better than you are Shadow. Major burns on your face, arms, legs, ears and tail. Your all cut up from the burning wood falling. You could have left them all but your choice was to save them." I nodded. "They are the ones who saved me. I wanted to repay them." "Saved you?" I smiled and nodded. "Once they came and adopted me back It was hard. I thought that I wasn't going fit in but they were all different. Some physically. Some mentally. Hell some both. They saved me. They taught me that it's good to be different. Even if people don't believe it being different is a good thing." I smiled and coughed hard. Wolfe ran up to me. "My pup you look horrible! Let's get you cleaned up quickly!" She snapped and I was cleaned up. Everyone seen my burns and I looked at them. I smiled. "Pretty." I looked at my arms and wagged my burnt tail. I chuckled and walked to my papa. "Papa aren't they pretty? They color is a nice pretty red." I looked at my master and bowed. "Sir are you injured? Burnt? Even have a scratch on you?" "No I'm ok child." I nodded. "Just making sure." "Well everyone because of that I'll call up my brother and see if we can stay at his place for a while until the mansion is rebuilt." I nodded and stopped. I felt around in my kimono and put on my mask. I even removed my kimono to reveal my uniform. I pulled the hood up and grabbed out my pocket knife. "How about while he does that we have a family outing?" Everyone nodded and even master agreed. "Have fun." We nodded and disappeared. "Now Sora Ryuu watch and learn." They nodded and I flashed them in. I walked around the house and noticed everyone was asleep. I laughed as I sat on the bed of a little girl. She opened her eyes and was about to scream. "Shhhh. Or do you wanna have a bad time?" I put the knife up and stabbed her in the head. Blood splattered on me and the bed. I drew on the walls for fun as her father walked in. He noticed me and grabbed the gun. He shot at me and I dodged it. I grabbed the bullet from thin air and flashed behind him. "Your going to have a bad time." I threw the bullet and watched as it went into his head. I chuckled and turned into a wolf. I snuck passed their bodies and walked to the main room. I walked to the bed and watched the woman sleep. I howled playfully and watched her wake up. She saw me and I growled. I attacked and bit her leg off. She died a few moments later from blood loss. "Awww look at their beautiful red blood!" I laughed and looked around. I noticed there was a teenage boy by the door holding a gun. He pointed it to my head and shot. I dunked and chuckled. "I see I missed one. Ryuu hon why don't you get him?" "Yes sir." I seen the boy fall to the floor and blood leaking onto the floor. Ryuu took a knife and cut his back deeply. I listened to the boy scream and yell in pain and chuckled. "Now finish him." "With pleasure." He slammed the knife down into his skull and smiled. "That's my boy!" We decided to burn time by writing on the walls with our victims blood. Sora was just looking at us like we was crazy. "Unlike you we are killers." I laughed and heard the police sirens. I chuckled and watched them enter the house. I looked at them and chuckled. I waved and we flashed away. "You're a psycho!" I smiled. "That's so sweet. Thank you." I walked off spinning my knife in my hand. My collar went off and I stopped. "Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Shadow round everyone up." "As you wish." Sora walked up and I smiled. "Go to the woods. I have to help round everyone up." They nodded and I flashed away. I got Jeff who was in the middle of a killing. The person was a man and he sliced his arm open. "Master called us back home. Hurry up and head back." He nodded and I flashed around. I got Sally, Ben, Jeff, Lj, and eyeless. I walked out and ran into a man. I hurried up and removed my mask before he seen me and hid my ears. "Who…?" I looked at him and rubbed my nose. "I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." "It's ok kiddo. By the way why are you out so late?" "I am heading home from the bar." "You must be joking. You look 15." I smiled and looked at him. "What a Sweetie. Hon I'm 23." "So a 23 year old girl who looks like she is 15?" "I'm a guy." I chuckled at his expression. "Shadow! Hurry up! Master is waiting!" "Coming Papa! Sorry I must be on my way." "Shadow was it? My name is Taka." I smiled. "It was nice meeting you. Now I better go before my master has my head. See you around." I shot off and flashed to them. I put on my mask and Sora hugged me from behind. I smiled and wrapped my tail around Doragon. "We are all here Master." "Ok. I contacted my brother." I tilted my head. "You have a brother?" He nodded. "3 of them actually." "I didn't know that." "Anyways he said we can stay at his place while the mansion is being fixed." "Ooh uncle Splendor!?" "Yes Sally. It's Splendor." "Yay!" I tilted my head. "Well let's go. He knows we are coming." We nodded and after a while we arrived. It was a huge pink polka doted mansion. It was a little blinding. I looked at the door and snapped. Everyone was cleaned up and I looked at Papa and dad. "Don't worry. He is the nicest out of them all. Until you make him mad." I nodded. "Oh ok." The door opened and I seen a creature that looked like master. He had solid black eyes and a black smile. He had red cheeks and wore both a black top hat and a black suit with polka dots on it. He laughed. "Hello everyone!" I stopped and looked at him. Sora hugged me from behind again and rested his chin on my shoulder. I held Ryuu's hand and he hugged my leg. The creature's eyes looked at us and I looked at him. "Who are you?" He laughed and walked up to us. "Your new aren't you children?" We nodded and I removed my mask. I didn't mind showing off the burns. "Ooh does it hurt?!" I shook my head. "I'm fine. My name is Shadow. I'm the fourth proxy of master Slenderman. This is my boyfriend Sora and our son Doragon ookami. Ryuu for short. Nice to meet you sir." "Just call me Splendor. I'm so happy to meet new people!" He picked me up and I looked at him. Everyone stopped. "Put him down Splendor. He even threatened to kill me. I don't know what he will do." I glared and growled. I snapped at him and he put me down. I changed into a wolf and growled. I sat by my son and he changed. He was a silver wolf with black dragon scales. I rubbed my head against him and he purred. Wolfe appeared and I smiled. "Wolfe hello." She smiled and changed. She hugged me and I smiled. "Hello my pup. I wanted to make sure you were ok." I nodded. "We are. Oh meet master's older brother Splendor." "They aren't starting off so great." "What did you do to my pup?!" "He picked me up." "He won't even let me pick him up and I'm his boyfriend." "I hate being picked up." "Is there a reason why?" I looked at Splendor. "There is." "Mind sharing it with everyone?" I chuckled. "Sure but once I tell you don't think twice about holding me down." "Ok?" I looked at Ryuu. "Hon this isn't for you to hear or see. Umm Sally, Ben can you take him inside please. You don't need to hear either." They nodded and they went inside. I smiled. "At the age of 8 I was out playing with Sora. We played Wolf vs dragon. It was our favorite game back then. We changed forms and our adopted parents would get mad because we used our true forms. One day I was walking alone. Out in the ally. Waiting for Sora. I was always mistaken for a little girl so I was always it on. Grab by a high school boy. Picked up and tied up with tape. I was to weak to brake out but I still tried. I was picked up yet again and thrown against a wall for or five times. Held while they cut into my back. Into my arms and legs with sharp knives. Thrown under a truck and ran over. Not once but twice. They was trying to kill me but I refused to die. They did every means in the book. Rape, cutting my throat, even carving my eye out." I laughed. "But it didn't work." I stoped laughing and my face went serious. "I was called a monster. I was called a freak of nature that I belong in a cage. I was nearly killed by normals. After that day I hate to be picked up. I hate the feeling of having normal humans pick me up and bash my skull in! Breaking my bones only to gorge out my eyes! Toying with me!" I snapped. "And wanna know something funny?" They looked at me. "Tori and Luther didn't even care. Didn't take me to a hospital. Didn't call for help. They just laughed. Just took pictures and laughed. They didn't care if I would have died. They wanted me dead. My uncle saved me from them." My eyes flashed red and I grabbed my knife. I laughed and looked at them. "Don't try to hold me down. I would hate to see you get hurt!" I glared and vanished. "I wouldn't go after him. When he is like that he has to calm down his self. Even when he was like that as a child I couldn't help." "How do you even get him to calm down?" "Well uhh…" He looked around. "No kids are here right?" "Nope." He sighed and looked away. "Actually it started at the age of 8. We both was stressed a lot so I actually suggested the idea of… well… sleeping together. Most of the time he would get into huge fights and get so stressed from them so I found out it helps him. When he was like this at the time I tried to get him to calm down but ended up getting hurt from it. He nearly killed me. If Zalgo didn't step in at the time he would have put me six feet under." "Zalgo?!" "Yeah. He is actually our uncle. He is dead though. Shadow killed him." "Brother are you sure about that kid? He really seems dangerous." "I am sure. True he is dangerous but that child is the son of these two. If I got rid of him they would most likely turn on me. Plus that kid is helpful. We couldn't take Zalgo down together. He took him down single handed. He is a very stubborn one I'll tell you that but he will fight for the right thing." I growled and punched a few trees down. "There he is. I'll warn you though don't make him mad. He is able to kill us without any regrets single handedly. That kid is amazing actually." "Our son was born differently. He was born wielding a knife and having blood lust. If he is pissed don't mess with him. If he is happy take advantage of the moment. He gets very depressed and stressed easily as well." "That boy is a strange one. I'll give him that." "Yeah but you have to just love him. Just remember something. Don't hurt him. Don't piss him off. Don't touch his family. Don't hurt his prie. Lastly be prepared at all times. He will strike at any given moment and kills his targets with a stare." "He is the leader of the pack but he is the only one in it." Jeff nodded. "When we first met was when he was a child. Nearly killed him. We became enemies and he tried to kill me all the time. Now I'm scared when he is pissed." Slenderman nodded. "I am too." "Then I better be careful around this kid. If you are scared brother then it's no joke." I walked behind Splendor. "I'm not a creature to be use as a pawn. I do my own thing and no one tells me no." I flashed around and became a wolf. I howled and my mask moved a bit. "Nothing can stop me. I'll warn you now piss me off again and better not even run. Just take your death as punishment." I hit a flip and kicked a tree down. "I'm still pretty pissed but because it is our first time meeting I'll let it slide. Next time you won't be so lucky." I jumped into a tree and slipped on my mask. My phone dinged and I looked at it. "Hmm?" 'Hey It's Taka. Wanna hang?' 'Oh Hey Taka. Sure we can hang. It will help me calm down.' 'Cool. Meet me at the café by the square in 20 minuets?' 'Sounds good. See ya there.' I put my phone back in my pocket. I removed my mask and tied my hair back into a ponytail and picked it into my hoodie. I looked at master and we nodded. He knew what was going on. The weird thing is he could read minds. It was creepy at first but you get use to it. "See ya later." I kissed Sora and vanished. I folded down my ears and covered my tail using my hoodie. I looked behind me and noticed Taka. "Oh hey." "Hey kiddo. Waiting long?" I shook my head. "Nope." "Well let's go in." I nodded and we both walked in. We sat down and I tilted my head. "May I ask a question?" "Sure. What's up?" "How did you get my number?" "I know your father." "Oh you know Luther?" He nodded. "You don't call him dad?" I chuckled. "He is my adopted father. I live with my real parents." "Oh so how are they?" I looked down slightly. "I bet a little pissed at me. But that's normal." "Huh? What's wrong?" "Our mansion actually burned down not to long ago." "Is that why your burnt?" I nodded. "I forgot about these. But yeah that's why. I ran in to get my little sister and a few others. I got burnt and even cut up from the falling wood. I'm fine though. It don't bother me. We are living with my master's older bro until it's rebuilt." I smiled at him. "Master?" I nodded. "He is my boss. He is the one who owns the house too." "Oh. I only live with my wife, two daughters and two sons." I chuckled. "I live with my parents, master, boyfriend, son, my like fourteen uncles, two sisters, my aunt, older brother and two dogs." "Holy shit!" I nodded. "It's a full house but it's amazing. Me and a few don't get along but I don't mind much. We learned to just ignore each other." "I bet it's pretty loud." I chuckled and nodded. "You should know it is. My uncle is always playing video games and hacking people. My master is always arguing with my uncles to do things. It's a handful but I'm glad I'm with them." "Hmm? Didn't you like living with Tori and Luther?" I smiled and nodded. I took a drink of coffee and sat it down. "Not that it was bad it was just I was a horrible child. I use to get into fights and come home bloody because of it. When I wasn't fighting I was playing with Sora and having a lot of fun. I would often come home with tons of cuts and bruises. Once I was on the bridge of death. Eye sliced, back, arms and legs along with chest carved with a knife. I was beaten and even ran over twice by a truck. High school kids thought I was a little girl. My parents…" I sighed. "Tori and Luther got fed up with me at times. They seen me and just laughed. Stared at me taking pictures and laughing. My uncle Zalgo was the one who saved me. He rushed my to the hospital and saved me from death. I don't blame them for laughing and not helping. All I was back then was a burden." "That must have been horrible!" I smiled. "It's fine." My collar beeped and it was Ryuu. "Papa?" "Oh hey baby what's up?" "Papa where are you? Daddy is freaking out." I sighed. "Tell your daddy that I'm hanging with a new friend. If you want put him on. I don't mind." "Ok." "Shadow! Where the hell are you!?" "Hon calm down. I'm with a friend. Want me to prove it?" "No I believe you. Next time don't just take off." "Ok. Well I here my father and Papa in the background is something wrong?" "No. Nothing is up with them. Just trying to figure out how to get you and Splendor to get along." "Ugh just tell him not to pick me up or touch on me and I'll be fine." "Ok. I'll tell him. See you went you get home. Love you." I nodded and chuckled. "Love you too Sora." I looked at Taka. "My apologies. My boyfriend is always worried about me." He chuckled. "Not a problem. My wife always worried I am going to cheat on her." "Oh I see. A protective wife?" He nodded. You should meet her sometime. My children are a bit of a handful." "My whole family is a handful." "Hey that was hurtful!" I looked behind me. "Oh Benny. What are doing here?" "I heard you where here. Plus can you do me a favor?" "Make it quick." "Deal! Well can you help me with a password?" I chuckled. "You with a password?" "Oh Shut up doggy." "So you want help or not?" "Please!" I sighed and gave him a password. "Thanks! See you at home." I nodded and he ran off. "My uncle is into cosplay. My whole family is." "That was your uncle I nodded. "His name is Ben. Yes he is short but he is older than me." "Wow." I chuckled. "Well you asked to hang So is something up?" He looked at me. "My kids have been getting difficult lately." "How old?" "The oldest is one of my girls. Her name is Taylor and she is 17. The second oldest is my son Luke. He is 16. Then the twins Summer and Winter. They are 15." "Wanna go see them? I can help with them." "Sure. Let's go." I nodded and he walked up to a truck. It was a good one too. A silver Titan. "Hop in. I'll drive you." I nodded and got in the passenger side. "Haven't been in a vehicle in so long." "Why?" "Well because my family walks everywhere. We are very active." "Oh I see." We chatted on the way to his place. Once we got there I looked at the place. It wasn't bad. Three stories. Two big garages with 3 other vehicles in it. "Not bad." "Thanks." I nodded and we got out. We walked inside and I stopped from the smell. "What the…?" "What?" I sniffed the air and sneezed. "I can smell that someone burnt something in the kitchen. There are dirty clothes in the floor of most of the bedrooms and the wash room has so many dirty clothes that it can over flow into the sea." "Damn you got a amazing nose there!" I nodded. "I was born with an amazing nose. Well I can tell Luke is goth. Summer and Winter are lazy because I can hear them snoring. Taylor being a normal 16 year old is very private. I can smell nail polish and make up. You also have a dog?" He nodded. "How the hell…?" "Not that hard to smell. Remember how many people I live with. If I can't smell this many things what kind of person would I be?" "Oh." I nodded. "Ok first show me how you get your children down to you." "Sure." He pulled out his phone and Taylor walked down. I tilted my head. She was wearing a mini skirt and a belly shirt. Her hair was up, her ears pierced twice and her belly button was done too. She wore blue nail polish and had make up on. I heard one behind me and I turned around. "Taylor and Luke correct?" They nodded. Luke wore solid black and even dyed his hair black. He wore black boots and carried around a book on witchcraft. "Now where are the twins?" He nodded and rattled a bag of Cheeto puffs. The twins came running down the stairs and same with the dog. "Ok first off let's teach you how to call your children. True I only have a 7 year old but that's pathetic. So you have Taylor, Luke and the twins here. You also have your dog." I looked at it and it automatically sat down. "That's the first." "Ok. Before we do this I will introduce myself. My name is Shadow but I got by a few nicknames. I go by Puppy and Pup. If you hear someone speak and don't know who it is its me talking to someone. I'll warn you kids now I have a very short temper so bare with me. So you introduce your selves to me. I wanna know who you are, your ages, and a few things you like and hate." I pointed at Taylor first. "You first." She just ignored me and played on her phone. I took the phone from her. "I'm speaking. Listen to me. Tell me who you are, what your age is, and a few things you love and hate." She huffed and glared at me. "It's Taylor you bitch. My age is none of your business. I like when people leave me alone and stay out of my business. I hate when people bother me and talk to me like they know me. Especially some bitch who thinks she can walk up to me and talk to me." I took her phone and snapped it in half with ease. "First off it's Shadow to you brat. Second off I'm not a bitch. If anything I'm a bastard because I'm a guy. True you don't know me but I am a friend of your father's and I will not tolerate some pissy ass brat talking to me like she owns the place. You are 17 and you should show your father some respect because I know your mother slaps the hell out of you when you don't treat her with respect and if she don't then she needs to whoop your ass with a tree branch so hard where you know your place. Now either listen to me and be respectful or ill beat the fuck out of you and make sure you know who I am." She stopped and looked at Taka. He nodded. "I told him about you four and he willing came over." I smiled and handed her phone back. She looked at me and I glared back. She nodded to me and bowed in respect. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be rude." "I accept your apology." I looked at Luke and pointed to him. "You next kiddo." "My name is Luke. I'm 16 years old. My favorite things are heavy metal and rock music and dark colors. I hate the light, cheerful people and people thinking this is a phase." "I see. I understand how that feels." I pointed to Summer. "How bout you?" "My name is Summer. I am 15 years old. I like sleeping and eating. Along with playing video games and our pet dog Buster. I hate cleaning and being forced to do things I don't want to do." I nodded. "My name is Winter. I'm Summer's twin brother so I'm the same age. I like the same things as her and same with hate." I nodded. "Ok. This is a strange bunch but you guys seem ok. You must be Buster. Is he trained?" "No. He is to hyper to listen." "I see. Buster up." He stood up and I nodded. "Spin." He spun around to the left and to the right. "Sit." He sat down and looked at me. I gave him a beef stick for dogs and patted his head. "Is your wife home?" "No she isn't right now." "I see. So how about we clean the house. I'm sorry but all these smells don't go together. Plus Taylor what we should have you do is go outside and clean up." "But it's getting late. Haven't you heard about the murders?" "Your scared of murders? How pathetic." "Well I'll go clean up outside. I'll be back. Everyone clean up their own room form now. All the dirty clothes better be in the hampers and brought down to the wash room." They all nodded and scattered. I smiled at Taka while he looked shocked. "How did you do that?!" "Im special. Heh. Now go do as I said." He nodded and I walked outside. I cleaned up the whole yard and put them neatly where they went. I walked inside and cleaned the front room. I saw so many clothes in the washing room. I twitched and sighed. I walked over and began sorting out the clothes by what they are and the whites. I brought a large tub of water and washing detergent beside another water filled tub. While I had a load going I washed some by hand and hung them up. It started getting hot so I removed my shirt. I didn't mind showing my scars or burns. After a bit they came back and I nodded to them. "Good job. Now I got outside and the living room cleaned. Taka vacuum the living room. Taylor what I want you to do is sweep your floor. Same with you all. Under the beds better be cleaned too. I'll stay and wash these." About an hour later over of the clothes were washed and I only was able to dry 3 loads. I gots bright idea. Once everyone got back I smiled. "Get me a thing of thick wire and something to hang these up with. Taylor and Luke go get my your hair dryers. I have an idea." They nodded and I kept washing them. After a few more minutes I got the rest of them clean and a new load was in the dryer. "Taka I need a few baskets to put these clothes in." He nodded and I smiled at the wire that I was brought. I chuckled at the bobby pins and other clips was brought to hold the clothes up with. It was way to funny. I even was given bows. I didn't mind though. I strung the wire through the hall and living room. I hung the wet clothes up and nodded at the two with hair dryers. "Make sure they are dried or dry enough." They nodded and I looked at the twins. "When your father gets back we will fold the laundry." I heard the doorbell go off and Summer got up. "I'll get it." "Ok." She opened the door and I sighed. "You found me Jacky so why are you here?" "Well I got bored at home. Why are you here?" "None of your business. I see you brought Jeffrey with you. He smells like he needs a shower when he gets home." "That's rude. Now how about we go have fun Puppy?" "How about you shut up and go fucking home?" They laughed and Jeff walked in. Taka and the others was about to scream when they saw him. He grabbed me from behind and I flipped him. "I said go back home or do you want to be dead before morning?" He stopped and got up. "Fine. I'll tell Sora you are cheating on him." I chuckled. "I'll tell Ben that your cheating on him then. At least I won't be lying. I can smell perfume and see hickys." I looked at him. "And they are not his marks." He stopped and I chuckled. "Now do you really want to piss me off? Or are you going to be a good boy and leave me be?" He stopped and walked out the door. I stood up. "My apologies. My uncles are cosplayers. They are annoying at points. Now let's get back to work." They nodded and after a few hours we were finished. "How aren't you tired?!" I laughed. "Well what can I say? I'm actually able to stay up for weeks at a time." Wolfe showed up. "Hello my pup." "Oh Wolfe? What are you doing here?" "I heard from Sora you have been gone all…" I stopped and saw something head for Taka. I risked my leg and a bullet went into it. I chuckled and looked at Wolfe. "Wolfe recognized the person?" "No I don't sir. She is a woman. Long blond hair and green eyes. She smells like coffee and gun powder. Seems 5 foot 6 and weighs roughly about 151 pounds 4 ounces. She is a smart one attacking while no one was paying attention." I chuckled. "I'll give her that much. That's coming from me. Wolfe call the police!" "Yes sir!" "Taka get the kids to a safe place. Hide in the washing room. The cops will be here soon." "What about you?! Your shot!" I smiled. "This is nothing." I saw a bullet fly to my head and I grabbed it between my fingers. "I wouldn't try and hit me. Or your going to have a bad time!" She walked in and laughed. "And who are you?" "My name is none of your concern Mitsu. Your about 37. You actually are trained for using guns. Your father taught you good. How would you like to say night? We can take you down the easy and simple way where you are just knocked out or do you prefer a coma?" I smiled and sighed. "Have it your way!" I flashed behind her and kicked her head into the ground. I flipped in front of her. "Don't mess with me bitch. You might be the wife of Taka but you are no match for me." I heard the sirens and listened to them closely. "349 yards away from the house. Won't take them long. The ambulance is not far behind them. Sounds like 413 yards. Wolfe did you alert master and them?" "Yes sir. Everyone knows. Even S." I nodded. "Sounds great. I can't believe I just did that." I sighed. "I was really wanting a challenge." They came out of the closet and I looked at them. "I'm sorry for that kids and Taka. Even though she was family she did that. Revenge on you for something I presume? She was cheating too. Most likely she was doing it so if you caught her you wouldn't leave her and take the kids." I looked at the door. "They are here. Anyone hurt?" They shook their heads. "What about you?! You where shot and don't even look like it hurts! So cool!" I chuckled. "I don't call it cool. I just call it doing what I had to do." I watched as the cops came in and arrested her. The ambulance tended to my wounds and I chuckled. "That tickles." I sniffed the air and smiled. "It's you! It's been so long!" "Wait Shadow?!" I smiled. "So you do remember me." "Of course! You're the one who protected baby Zen from the killer!" I smiled. "Yeah. You're the guy who patched me up." He chuckled and nodded. "How old are you now?" I stopped to think. "I'm 23." "You have gotten so big!" I chuckled. "Thanks. So how has life been?" "Ok. I'm 63. I'm getting ready to retire soon." "Wow really?" "Yeah." "But you won't be there to patch me up anymore." "I'm sorry kiddo. I'm getting to old." I nodded. "It's ok Mr.Niska. I understand. Growing up is tough." He smiled. "Well doll that should do it for that leg." I smiled and moved it. "Thank you. Before you retire you have to tell me so I can come and visit." My collar went off and I stopped. "Speak." "Shadow are you ok?! We heard what happened!" "Calm the voice. Your hurting my ears." "Sorry." "It's ok. The one who did it was a woman named Mitsu. She was around the age of 37 and the wife of Taka. She had a Aka Rifle. Very skilled at using it because of her father. Trained ever since she was around 7. She aimed for Taka first then got mad when I blocked it with my leg. She aimed for my head but got even more pissed when I grabbed the bullet. That woman had enough training to become an assassin but not a big temper. If she was one she would have gotten fired. She would have been caught to many times by the target." "I see. How long are you playing on staying at that kids place?" "Not much longer. I"ll be back in about an hour." "Do you have a plan to deal with the police?" "Yup. Before I came over I installed cameras. When I leave I'm taking them down but it caught everything." "Ok. See you soon." "See ya dad." "Well I better deal the the police. I bet they are going to ask me so many questions." I sighed and scratched my head. I walked over and I was hugged by all four kids. "Thank you!" I smiled and hugged them. The cops walked over and looked at me. "You're a hero girly." I twitched. "I'm not a girl." "Well you're a hero. What's your name?" "Shadow sir." "Well Shadow you protected this family and get took a bullet to the leg. You risked your life to protect them." "Oh it's nothing. Really. I have trained for so many years in fighting that it's not even funny. I can punch and tree down in one blow. Doing that was a walk in the park." "Wow!" He cleared his throat. "Why don't you join us officers? We really need a guy like you on our team." I smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. I already serve someone. He would really be disappointed if I left. Sorry but I must be going home now." I removed the cameras and handed the cop the video. I stoped and I just handed him the whole thing. "Here. This is the footage of it all." "Shadow?" "Yes Master?" "Good job protecting them. Although you went against the job I'm still proud. You protected someone." "Thank you for the words sir." "Well come back quickly. Splendor has a game he wants all of us to play." "Yes master. As you wish." I looked at the officers. "My apologies but Master has called for me. He will be mad if I don't go home. Taka take care of the kiddos. Who knows the next time we're meet again." I smiled and took off. They watched me head into the woods and I flashed off. I put my mask on and appeared behind Splendor and the others. "I'm here." "Calmed down?" I nodded. I bowed to Splendor. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I just hate when people pick me up." "It's ok kiddo. Now we have a game to play!" I sat down and Ryuu sat in my lap. "What game are we playing?" "7 minutes." I stopped. "I hope not with children playing!" "It's ok Shadow. Nothing will happen with the kids." I nodded. "Yes sir." I laid my head on Sora's shoulder and he pulled me close. "Everyone put something in this hat." I nodded and tossed a small knife in their. Everyone threw something in and the game began. He mixed up the items and for some reason I was first. "Shadow your up first." I sighed and nodded. Ryuu got up and I walked over to the hat. I reached in and pulled out something. It felt strange. Like someone put a person in it. Spender took it from me and held it up. "Whose doll?" I twitched. "I'm not going in that closet with the Puppeteer." "Here to insure safety you will not use weapons." He chuckled and let a string slip passed his finger. "Good enough for me." I growled and smirked. "He will be dog f…" I held my mouth and fell to my knees. Blood dripped from my hands and I froze. "C-come to me! Wolfe! Shiro! Keke! Neko!" Wolfe popped up. Along with a shadow tiger, lion, and bear. "Master!" I looked at them. "I see the time has come." I chuckled. "H-he is b-back." "Sir that can't be it!" I stopped and blood ran down my chin. "W-welcome ba-back my f-friend." I began panting and managed to stand up. "You four k-know wh-what needs t-to be d-done." I shook my head and they changed. Neko was a beautiful silver tiger with gold stripes but when she hanged her hair was silver with gold eyes. She had strips on her face and both her ears and tails perked up. Keke was the bear. She was a solid grey bear with yellow eyes. When she changed her hair was like her fur. Her eyes were the same but her ears and tail were tipped with black. Lastly you had Shiro. He was the lion. Solid white with a beautiful silver mane. His eyes solid black with a scar down his left eye. His silver hair hit his back while his beautiful solid eyes locked onto me. His ears were fluffy and his tail stuck out like a sore thumb. I chuckled and looked at them. "Neko go summon Rake and Raika. Shiro go find a clear space where no one strange will appear. If you can't find an appropriate place make one. Neko warn the other Shadows to not come…." I fell against the wall and everyone ran to me. I slid down the wall and panted harder than I already was. "N-not t-to c-c-come u-unless c-c-called." I began to feel dizzy and they all shot off. Wolfe grabbed me and I could tell she was panicked. "D-don't w-worry. Ju…" I started coughing up blood again. "Ju-just make s-sure th-they do-don't s-step a-a-any fu-further." "Yes sir." She put our heads together and I could tell that my parents, Sora and Ryuu was crying. "What's going on!? Wolfe he is our son!" "Im sorry but…" I nodded to her. "I-I'll t-t-tell them b-but I-I'm n-not going to s-stay a-a-awake much l-longer." "As you wish." I nodded and looked at them. Wolfe looked at me then looked back. "Ever since he was born he was born with a demonic presence in him. His name is Solis. We got rid of him many years ago because of him. If he stays to long it will kill Shadow. We did this thing to remove it when he was around 7 so he actually isn't at his full power. He came back a while ago but he has gotten to hard to contain and control." I chuckled softly. "If i…. die. P-please k-keep… my fam-family…. Safe." I closed my eyes and fell to the ground. "Master!! Master stay with me!! Please! Master wake up!! Shiro!!!" Shiro appeared and seen me. His eyes widened and he dropped to the floor beside me. "Pa…pa?" Ryuu was terrified. Shiro started shaking the crap out of me but nothing happened. "Do something to save him please! Shadow wake up! Please don't leave!" "Wolfe we need to call him." "We can't! Not after what Shadow did to him! He will certainly let him die!" "We have no other choice! If we don't he will certainly die! We can't lose him! Not another one!" "Fine call him." She stood up and picked me up. She walked outside with Shiro and everyone followed. She howled and he roared. Come to everyones surprise Zalgo appeared. "Wolfe Shiro What is wrong?! I know you wouldn't call unless it's very important!" "It's Solis! He is back! We need help! Shadow won't wake up!" He stopped and changed forms. He bent down and picked me up. "Wolfe Shiro you come with me. Sora and Ryuu you are welcome to come too." They nodded and walked to him. "Were going to my place to save him." He Shiro grabbed Sora while Wolfe grabbed Ryuu. They vanished along with me and Zalgo. I was laid on a bed and worked on by Zalgo himself. Everyone was shocked. He managed to fully remove Solis within a week. I was given back to them and I was laid in my bed. After a long I woke up. "Papa!!" Ryuu hugged me and he was crying. Sora ran in and kissed me. I smiled and we bumped heads. "It's ok baby. Don't cry ok? It's ok. Both of you please don't cry." The door flung open and everyone ran in. They all hugged me and I trembled. They stopped and stepped back. "S-sorry b-but not so ma-many of y-y'all at once." Wolfe showed up and hugged me. She was crying hard. "We have all been so worried!" I smiled and hugged her back. "I'm sorry for worrying you all. Now where is uncle Zalgo? I know he is the one worked on me." "Right here my baby nephew." I got up and winced. "Hey lay back down!" I chuckled. "Nope. I got it." I walked slowly over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me." He smiled and nodded. "Anything for my baby boy." I smiled but then it faded. Shiro, Neko and Keke arrived and hugged me. They stopped and I nodded. "So you can sense it too?" Keke and Wolfe started crying. Shiro and Neko was trying to hold back tears but it wasn't going quite as planned. I smiled at them and hugged them. "It's ok. Don't cry you four. Don't worry. You should have known it would come to this." "But Master." "Call me by my real name. Master or sir doesn't really suit me." They nodded. "Ok Shadow." I smiled and got up. I walked to the others and was hugged by them. I smiled and enjoyed it. Before everyone left tears rolled down my face slowly as I sat on the bed. They looked at me and walked over. "What's wrong?!" I covered my mouth to muffle the sound. "It's to soon. I can't leave you all yet." "Huh? You don't have to leave us. We are right here." I shook my head. I nodded at Shiro and he nodded back. "Three months from now Shadow will disappear. Due to the demon it caused his body to break down." They all stopped and I put my head in my lap. "I'm so sorry!" That night Sora held me tight. "Sora?" He looked at me and kissed me. I bumped our head together. "Can I ask something?" I nodded. "Go for it." "Sing for me." I looked at him. "You know I don't sing." I blushed and he smiled. "Please?" I sighed and smiled. "Fine." "Then lets go outside. I like the night sky." I nodded and we got up. He helped me get outside and my ears perked up. I looked at him and flashed us up into my tree. He pulled me up and sat me in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. He was crying and I kissed his forehead.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Always I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always.

Never forget I'm here with you. You too Everyone. Even with having me gone I'll still be there with you all." "Shadow I wish you wouldn't leave." I smiled. "Me too but it has to be like that. Come February 12 I will be six feet under ground. You know I'm happy about it. Just don't cry ok?" Three months passed by quickly. I got to visit with Taka and the kids. My adopted parents. I even got to meet Master's other brothers. It was so fun. I was upset but happy. I got up and everyone told me happy birthday like normal. I smiled and walked outside. "Everyone it's time." Everyone looked at me and I smiled. Tears rolled down their faces and I hugged them all. "These years has been so great. You taught me that I am special. Master you gave me a home. Papa dad you taught me that I can be loved. Everyone you taught me how to be happy. Sora Ryuu you are my boys. I love you both always." They ran to me and hugged me tightly. Sora kissed me and I smiled. They let go and I changed into a wolf. I howled and smiled. I changed back. "Please don't cry you all. I wanna see you all smile one last time. You are my family. I love you all no matter what. I'll be here with you always." I knew it was time and I smiled. I started to disappear and I looked at them. "In the end we were all together. I love you all. Please never forget me and the times we all spent together. Goodbye everyone." They all waved goodbye and I heard sobbing. I vanished completely and was gone. Years passed by and everyone grew so much. Sora still refuses to kill. Doragon grew up and is now married with a daughter named Lika. He had two but long story short he is with me. Died at birth due to complications. Master and both sets of parents go to my grave everyday. Taka and the others lets just say are doing amazing. Luke ended up become a rockstar. The twins are models and Taylor is a designer. Taka is about to come see me in a few years. I am so happy they are doing great. "Thanks you everyone for everything. I can Rest In Peace."


End file.
